Fantasmas del pasado
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Llevaban mucho tiempo ansiando ser libres de alli pero mientras no pudieran ser oídos o atrapar al culpable eso seria imposible. Ella lo sabia, solo eran niños que buscaban algo, la llave que quizás ella tenia. No aguantaban mas, solo eran niños que se perdieron en el camino pero...pronto serian libres...algún día.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, sino a kamachi-sensei!**

 **Se recomienda escuchar la canción "nightmare" de** **NateWantsToBattle mientras lean el fic n.n**

 **Fantasmas del pasado.**

_ahh…esto es…una de las pocas cosas que realmente detesto de nuestro trabajo…-suspiro con tristeza la anti skill, más que nada para sí misma que para sus compañero; al instante que observaba a algunos pocos metros frente suyo, un edificio prácticamente destruido por el fuego, con las paredes recubiertas de hollín y la sensación de pesadez a su alrededor.

El sonido de las ambulancias se había vuelto un incierto de horas desde hacía un rato, llevando una y otra vez mas y mas victimas, todos ellos niños que alguna vez fueron confinados en aquel horrible lugar, como conejillos de indias de experimentos tan inhumanos que quizás jamás podría borrar de su mente.

Anti skill llevaba investigando aquel centro farmacéutico desde hacía meses sin poder encontrar nada lo suficientemente sospechoso para una intervención, pero no fue hasta que ella, Yomikawa Aiho recibió una repentina llamada de una vieja amiga suya que finalmente pudieron poner manos a la obra.

Se trataba de Yoshikawa Kykio, una actualmente reconocida investigadora genética muy afamada y dedicada, sin embargo, su llamada no fue nada casual. Aparentemente de algún modo u otro termino enredada en una terrible investigación sobre poderes esper que utilizaba a niños para tratar de predecir qué tipo de habilidad desarrollarían ya desde una edad muy temprana, desechando a aquellos que no cumplían los requisitos necesario y enfocándose con aquellos que según las predicciones de tree diagram llevarían al tan ansiado nivel 5.

Las cosas que Kykio le iba confesando que sucedían realmente allí mientras el equipo de anti skill se preparaba para la intervención simplemente eran innombrables. Su compañera al parecer se había arrepentido profundamente por todo lo ocurrido y ansiaba de algún modo redimirse para salvar a los niños.

Más…las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera.

Apenas anti skill desplazo sus fuerzas rumbo al centro de investigación, un inesperado incendio dio inicio, no solo borrando la mayoría de las pruebas, sino acabando con la vida de la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí, tanto científicos…como niños.

Su cuerpo se estremecía en solo recordar las enormes llamas devorando el edificio, acompañado del retumbar de las sirenas y los gritos desgarradores que impregnaron el lugar apenas una de aquellas enormes puertas fue derribada.

Según Kykio, en aquel lugar habían ingresado casi 5000 niños, pero el conteo de victimas atendidas en los hospitales apenas llegaban a 678 y contando.

Tantas vidas sacrificadas por…nada en realidad. Nada vale más que una vida, ni siquiera la ciencia. Ella lo entendía pero aquellas personas, no parecían compartir ese pensar.

El principal responsable de todo esto, Kihara Gensei se encontraba desaparecido, al igual que muchos de sus "familiares" que también se habían involucrado no daban señales algunas.

Una serie de crímenes horribles, pero sin pistas para hallar al culpable. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

La joven maestra suspiro con pesadez observando aquel lugar. Ya no debería quedar nadie más dentro, pero le habían ordenado hacer un recorrido para inspeccionar más a fondo ahora que no había nadie.

_segura estarás bien?-preguntaron algunos de sus compañeros muy preocupados-…ese lugar está al borde un derrumbe…es muy peligroso…

Sin embargo, para alguien como ella, hacía falta mucho más para asustarla.

_estaré bien! No hay problema!-aseguro con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba al espeluznante edificio.

El lugar era enorme, lleno de largos pasillos y habitaciones oscuras. La electricidad ya no funcionaba en el 90% del edificio así que la linterna que portaba a esas horas era su única aliada.

Ciertamente el lugar era de lo más aterrador, el eco de los gritos apenas se percibía, pero junto al viento y las puertas chirriantes eran la peor combinación.

La pelinegra suspiro recorriendo con tranquilidad. No tenia miedo realmente de lo que pudiese encontrar, sin embargo no negaría que sentía como si alguien la estuviese observando desde hacía unos pasos.

Y no solo eso, también oía risas, casi infantiles, lo cual era imposible, ya no deberían haber niños allí.

 _Jijiijij….estas aquí…jijiji_

"que es eso…?"Se pregunto parando sus pisadas para escuchar mejor. En efecto oía unas risas al igual que unos pasos.

Decidió esconderse al doblar una esquina, esperando ver al chistoso que se estaba burlando de ella pero…nadie paso. Confundida recorrió con la mirada el lugar sin ver a nadie, al mismo tiempo que sintió como si alguien soplara el cabello sobre su oído, dándole un escalofrío y volteando con rapidez.

_quien anda ahí?!-grito molesta iluminando todo con su linterna pero no había nadie.

Esto estaba comenzando a ponerse raro. Repentinamente sintió como si el ambiente comenzara a tornarse más frio y oscuro, típico de las películas de terror.

 _Sigues aquí…?_

Volvió a escuchar la misma voz, al igual que muchos susurros a la vez que no logró distinguir. No entendía que demonios estaba pasando.

 _No deberías estar aquí…_

 _Vas a morir!_

 _Vete de aquí!_

Por más que buscaba con la mirada a quien podría está diciendo todo eso no encontraba a nadie, tan solo más y más oscuros pasillos. Por un instante hasta se sintió en medio de un laberinto.

Comenzaba a cansarse de esa situación, sin embargo decidió hacer algo más antes de irse por esa noche.

Cerró los ojos por un momento escuchando nuevamente aquella voz. Pero esta vez era diferente, ya no eran risas o burlas sin mucho sentido. Era un llanto.

Siguiendo sus instintos, Aiho camino sin abrir los ojos hacia donde la guiaba ese llanto, hasta finalmente llegar a una habitación amplia y oscura. Había una camilla allí, llena de varios instrumentos ensangrentados, mientras que en la almohada se encontraba una silueta sangrienta pintada.

Sintió algo de nauseas haciéndose una idea de lo que pudiese haber pasado allí.

Iluminando un poco más con la poca batería de la linterna llego hasta la esquina de la habitación notando un bulto a lo lejos.

Parecía…una persona.

Sudando un poco se acerco tratando de tocarlo. No podía distinguirlo con claridad, pero por su tamaño creyó que era un niño.

Sin embargo, al instante en que su enguantada mano iba a posarse sobre su cabeza, todo se oscureció repentinamente,

Lo último que vio fueron unos ojos de tono carmín, acompañada de una divertida risa macabra.

 _Debiste irte…_

++++Horas después++++

Con lentitud comenzó a abrir los ojos sorprendida. Estaba en el hospital.

_d-donde estoy…?-balbucea algo mareada. Le dolía la cabeza.

A un costado suyo, aquel medico conocido como Heaven Canceller le miraba con asombro.

_oh! Al fin despiertas…!-saludo con una sonrisa-llevas desmayada desde anoche…

La anti skill le miro sin entender.

_d-desmayada….? Que me paso…?

El médico miro unos papeles que traía consigo pensativo.

_pues al parecer sufriste un desmayo causado por la aspiración de gases tóxicos…tus compañeros escucharon un grito y fueron a buscarte y te encontraron inconsciente….-fue explicando con detalle-no es algo raro, tengo entendido que aquel sitio se incendio, cierto? Los gases tóxicos del humo sumado a las medicinas y demás drogas que pudieron haberse quemado allí, además de la poca ventilación son los ingredientes necesarios para intoxicar a quien sea….tuviste suerte que no fuese tan grave….

_y-ya veo….-suspira masajeándose las sienes, mientras recordaba algo-oiga! No encontraron a alguien más conmigo?! Un niño?!

El doctor con cara de sapo ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

_no que yo sepa….

Yomikawa se quedo confundida y extrañada mirando sus manos. Acaso…todo fue una simple alucinación…?

No estaba segura, pero había algo que sí. Tenía regresar a ese lugar. No sabía cómo ni cuándo pero…había algo allí que debía encontrar.

"quienes eran….?"

++++en algún sitio del viejo centro++++

Perdidos entre oscuras sombras y pasillos desiertos, unas risas retumbaron en ciertas habitaciones.

A simple vista no se podía ver mucho, pero si se fijaban mejor, era posible vislumbrar unas sombras bajo la tenue luz que atravesaba una ventana.

No se distinguían del todo sus apariencia ni rasgos, solo eran reconocibles sus ojos que brillaban entre las sombras, ansiosos por la siguiente noche.

_jiji fue muy divertido!-rio una de ellas, con ojos dorados, con un brillo similar a las figuras de estrellas.

_pensé que la matarías? Qué demonios te paso?-regaño una sombra de ojos café, similares al te. Parecía molesta.

_yo también! Pensé que los adultos tampoco te agradaban…-comento algo perdido una sombra de ojos verdes.

_da igual! yo solo quiero que regrese de nuevo! Ella parecía entretenida, no cayo rápido!-se burlo una sombra mas casi echando chispas de la emoción. Era aburrido cuando nadie más venia.

_ella tiene razón! Dejen en paz a nuestro compañero! Le faltaron agallas para poder asestar el tiro de gracia pero a la próxima si sucederá!-grito emocionado otra voz, casi pareciendo que golpeaba con fuerza una de las puertas.

En medio de todo, la última sombra miraba distraídamente los pasillos, molesto porque lo molestaran con algo así.

_déjenme en paz de una maldita vez! Lo que yo haga o no, es asunto mío! Búsquense su propio juguete!-se quejo la sombra de ojos carmín. Si era sincero ni el sabía porque no la mato, pero estaba seguro de que regresaría.

_no se vale! Tu siempres te quedas con la mejor parte!-chillo otra voz, provocando que las luces de algunos pasillos apagaran y encendieran, aun si electricidad disponible.

_que yo acaparo? Ustedes comenzaron el incendio y no me invitaron!

_nosotros no fuimos!

Continuaron su discusión alterando ligeramente el ambiente de aquel sitio, pero sin ser interrumpidos.

No eran más que niños y eternamente así seria, por lo que no les importaba mucho lo que pasara con el lugar, tan solo esperaban.

Esperaban más que ansiosos la llegada de su siguiente visita.

No por nada conservaron algunas pequeñas cosas que serian útiles de carnada.

De algún modo u otro se vengarían, solo por ese motivo seguían en este mundo de cualquier modo. Y en cuento a las visitas inesperadas….bueno, siempre era bueno tener un juguete nuevo de vez en cuando.

Lástima que a veces lo "rompían" sin darse cuenta.

Pero a ellos ya no les importaba nada de eso. Ya estaban muertos, no…?

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí otra vez…si, perdiendo el tiempo, pero qué más da? Quería quitarme esta idea por ahora. La verdad planeaba hacerlo un fic largo pero el tiempo no me da. Tal vez muuuucho mas adelante lo retome, pero primero volveré a enfocarme en mis otros fics n.n**

 **Espero les haya gustado y puedan dejarme su opinión de esta temática, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, es del alíen kamachi-sensei! xD**

 **Fantasmas del pasado.**

 **Cap. 1: Errores…**

Ella jamás creyó que por el simple hecho de seguir sus sueños como investigadora, terminaría en semejante situación. Encarcelada, privada de poder comunicarse con quien sea y con una enorme culpa que la perseguiría hasta el final de sus días.

Esto…no se suponía que debía pasar…así no era como lo había imaginado.

Ella, Yoshikawa KyKyo había comenzado sus trabajos de investigadora siempre siguiendo sus sueños por saber mas y mas sobre temas que le interesaban con el fin de ser útil de algún modo para alguien. Ciudad Academia era su sueño hecho realidad.

Era joven, confiada y con muchas ganas de avanzar. La posibilidad de trabajar junto a Kihara Gensei, un reconocido y respetable hombre de ciencia era quizás lo mejor que pudo haber aspirado….o eso creyó.

Cuando comenzó a trabajar en aquel centro nunca vio nada raro. Todo era muy normal, a veces hasta casi aburrido. Como era una novata era cierto que no le compartían al principio muchas cosas pero…nunca vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Según le habían explicado, aquel lugar estaba relacionado a algunas "clases especiales" en las que los child errors (niños sin familia) tenían la posibilidad de acceder a un mejor examen curricular para espers desde una edad aun mas temprana y que por ello y muchas otras ventajas estaban allí.

Eso le parecía algo muy bueno, así que jamás pregunto.

Un grave error…

El tiempo siguió su curso y casi como si de a poco comenzaran a tenerle más confianza, comenzaron a incluirla más a fondo a proyectos de más alto calibre.

En primer lugar la dejaban al menos ver y convivir más con los niños. Allí comenzó lo raro. Los veía…muy delgados y enfermos para estar bajo el cuidado del que tanto presumían.

Eran pálidos, casi anoréxicos, algunos tenia raras cicatrices en el cuerpo, especialmente en los brazos y cuellos, sus miradas eran opacas y sin vida, algo muy inusual en niños pequeños. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente…ella noto algo mas…

….les tenían miedo….

Llego a creer que solo pensaba demasiado las cosas así que no hizo caso….sin duda no dejaba de cometer error tras error…

Se dio completamente cuenta de ello aquel día, cuando estuvo presente en una simulación. Ni recordaba actualmente qué tipo de proyecto pusieron a prueba, solo recordaba el atroz resultado.

Con mas que un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndole de pies a cabeza fue capaz de ver como claramente unos doce niños aproximadamente morían convulsionando sobre unas camillas luego de aquel experimento, mientras que los demás presentes en lugar de hacer algo para salvarlos no hacían más que seguir recolectando datos como si realmente no pasara nada importante.

Ella no fue capaz de moverse o decir algo al respecto, paralizada ante lo que veía. Cuando finalmente creyó que podía hacerlo, una mano sobre su espalda la detuvo casi dándole un ataque.

_vaya…ha sido un trabajo excelente!-escuchó una voz algo rasposa y baja, obviamente de un hombre mucho mayor-…aunque tal vez no estaba lista para esto no? Yoshikawa-kun….?-al voltear no podía creer que tenia al frente suyo al tan afamado científico que tanto admiraban por sus descubrimientos-pero no te preocupes por ellos…han formado parte de un importante sacrificio por el bien de la ciencia….

El mismo que en lugar de hacer algo solo se sentó a observar el espectáculo en frente suyo. El mensaje fue más que claro.

Ella estaba enredada en todo esto…y ya no podía escapar…no la dejarían.

Los meses siguieron su curso en lo que trabajar allí se volvió una pesadilla. No sabía qué hacer, quería detenerlos pero…no sabía cómo.

Fue así solo hasta que una noche, algo cambio.

Por primera vez realmente se había quedado hasta tarde para terminar unos documentos que por andar pensando en cualquier otra cosa, se le habían retrasado un poco.

Caminaba algo apurada por los ahora algo oscuros pasillos. Además de algunos mas y los guardias de seguridad no había nadie más cerca cuando algo raro comenzó a pasar.

Las luces comenzaron a fallar un poco. No le dio importancia, quizás solo estaban al borde de quemarse o algo así.

El ambiente comenzó a enfriarse lentamente hasta que antes de darse cuenta, comenzó a tiritar en pleno verano. No hizo caso, quizás era consecuencia de tantas horas bajo un acondicionador de aire.

Sin embargo comenzó a oír algo que no esperaba….susurros…y pasos…

 _ **Que haces aquí….?**_

 _ **Quien eres….?**_

 _ **No deberías estar aun aquí…**_

Trato de ignorarlos pensando que quizás la falta de sueño y exceso de estrés estaba acabando con la poca cordura que conservaba pero no era solo eso…

De la nada creyó sentía una fría pero pequeña mano sobre su hombro, al mismo tiempo que una voz un poco más clara y fuerte susurraba a su oído.

Esa vos…era niños?...no entendía nada, pero aquella voz la interrumpió antes de reaccionar.

 _ **También huiras…?**_

 _ **Recuerdo lo que han hehco…?**_

 _ **Nunca lo olvidaremos…**_

 _ **Queremos terminarlo…**_

 _ **Sino, lo pagaran caro…**_

Eran varios susurros a la vez, con un tono escalofriante e infantil. No pudo aguantar más y salio corriendo por el pasillo, loca por alcanzar el ascensor. En el camino incluyo creyó haber chocado con sus colegas, pero no miro atrás ni se detuvo. Su sentido de supervivencia le advirtió que era una muy mala idea.

El grito aterrorizado de su compañera mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban fue la mayor prueba de ello.

Al día siguiente estuvo en boca de todos el repentino fallos de varias luces o artefactos en el edificio, por no mencionar también las cámaras de vigilancia que no pudieron captar a quien sea o lo que sea que haya atacado as u compañera, quien apareció en una posición por demás grotesca en uno de los pasillos, con varios órganos y huesos a la vista mientras el piso y las blancas paredes se habían teñido por varios metros en un oscuro bordo. Incluso había algo extrañamente escrito en el techo que a más de uno ponía nervioso.

 _ **Nosotros jamás olvidamos…**_

 _ **Me recuerdas…?**_

Los días seguían su curso con aparente normalidad, pero para ella los susurros jamás la abandonaban, mucho menos estando sola. Incidente como este se repitieron al mismo tiempo varias veces, siempre con una muerte mas horrenda que la anterior.

Comenzaron a correr rumores de que quizás algunos de los niños eran el causante o algo similar, pero ninguno terminaba por reunir el poder suficiente para provocar semejante daño en tan pocos segundos.

Además…decían "nosotros". Había más de uno.

 _ **Deja de ignorarnos!**_

 _ **Si sigues así, serás la próxima…**_

 _ **Eres un lindo juguete…**_

 _ **Cuanto nos tomara romperte…?**_

Kykyo lentamente sentía como su mente amenazaba con rendirse sin embargo, no quería hacerlo de esta forma. No quería temerles…

Su lado racional se intentaba convencer que esto solo podría ser producto de aun psíquico, sin embargo, otra parte de si, mas instintiva le susurraba casi tortuosamente la posibilidad de que fuese algo más…

Nunca creyó en lo paranormal o historias de fantasmas…pero ahora se sentía atrapada en una.

No entendía porque le pasaba esto? Porque a ella?...por qué?

 _ **Vamos Kykyo! Juega conmigo!**_

 _ **No escapes más…**_

 _ **Eres igual a ellos…porque aun sigues aquí…?**_

 _ **Que harás Kykyo…?**_

Luego de casi dos meses encerrada en la misma incertidumbre, finalmente llego a una decisión. Por primera vez…haría algo bueno. Era lo menos que podía hacer….ayudaría mientras aun sintiera que no estaba tan loca como creía…

 _ **Qué crees que estás haciendo…?**_

 _ **Baja eso!**_

Los ayudaría, aunque eso solo significaba aceptar que no era más que una marioneta tanto para aquellos científicos como ella…como para esos perturbadores susurros…

Llamaría a Aiho…

 _ **Aiho…?**_

 _ **Genial juguetes nuevos!**_

 _ **Tal vez ellos si jueguen con nosotros!**_

Luego de eso, quizás esos susurros se detendrían…

 **Notas finales: hola! Ciertamente no esperaba regresar a este fic, sin embargo he decidido darle cierto seguimiento, lento y corto pero lo hare u.u**

 **Espero disfruten el capi…review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: to aru majutsu no Index no me pertenece. Tan solo hago esto por diversión.**

 **Fantasmas del pasado.**

 **Cap. 3: juegos de niños….**

Los años habían pasado muy lentos para ellos. Quizás demasiado. No recordaban del todo como o porque tuvieron la desgracia de terminar en aquel lugar, aunque sí que recordaban las cosas horribles que pasaron en aquella prisión.

Recordaban con claridad el rostro del culpable detrás de todo.

Así como también…aquello que ansiaban por encima de todo el mundo…ser libres al fin.

_...estoy aburrida…-murmuro una voz. Era de una niña que alguna vez fue rubia y lucia unos peculiares ojos de estrella.

Ahora solo la recordaban como "Mental out", pero su nombre real, al igual que con el resto de sus "compañeros" se había borrado de su mente.

_no eres la única…-suspiro otra voz moviéndose entre las sombras como buscando algo. Lo único que así podía verse eran sus brillantes ojos verdes. Dark matter.

_y si asustamos a esos hombres vestidos de azul que no dejan de recorrer el perímetro…?-sugirió otra voz femenina. Parecía la más madura y lucia unos ojos similares al color del té, apenas café suave. Meltdowner.

_a mi me parece buena idea!-exclamo emocionado otro de ojos oscuros y lleno de energía, allí lo llamaban Attak crush.

_y tú qué opinas?-pregunto alguien de ojos miel hacia otra sombra más alejada y de ojos carmín. Ella era Railgun.

Este simplemente se encogió de hombros sin gran interés. Estaba algo deprimido.

_pueden hacer lo que quieran…no hay nada más que hacer no?-murmuro bajo. El era Accelerator.

Ante su comentario, el ambiente pareció helarse un poco más y una tensión invadió el ambiente.

No es como si realmente tuvieran mejores opciones que asustar o "jugar" con quienes se encontraban. Era solo que…no tenían otra opción.

Por alguna razón ellos fueron los únicos en quedarse luego del incendio. Ninguna otra alma más se les había unido desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo…morían y parecían alcanzar aquello que se les había negado por algún motivo desconocido: descansar al fin.

No…de hecho si había una razón por la cual quizás no podían alcanzarlo.

Rencor.

Kilos y kilos de este les impedían llegar hasta lo que más ansiaban en el mundo pero…realmente alguien podría culparlos. Sus vidas no habían sido nada bonitas y estaban seguros de que si alguien más pudiera escuchar sus historias, seguramente entenderían su actuar.

No podían irse aun. No sin acabar con el verdadero origen de todas sus desgracias. No sin hacer pagar.

Solo entonces quizás….

_escuche algo…!-alerto una de las "niñas".

El de ojos carmín volteo a ver a sus compañeros con una sonrisa divertida.

_alguien al fin vino a jugar….-canturreo infantilmente en lo que los demás reían mientras se dispersaban a sus puestos

Era hora de comenzar la función.

 **++++Yomikawa+++++**

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y un par de cafés en sus manos, se las arreglo para que le dejaran visitar a su vieja amiga, Yoshikawa Kykyo, quien aún seguía recluida debido a la profunda y larga investigación que conllevaba el reciente incendio en el centro de Investigación del Distrito.

Aun cuando la investigadora ayudo bastante con la información que brindo, eso no borraba el hecho de que ella también había estado involucrada en todo ese asunto de algún modo u otro, lo que dificultaba su salida completamente impune, aunque Yomikawa le prometió que intentaría que fueran lo más leve posible en casos como el suyo.

_como estas extraña?-saludo al verla sentada mirando hacia la nada sobre una camilla mientras una notoria esposa impedía que se moviera demasiado de allí. Su estado no era como para necesitar que la detuvieran en pleno hospital, pero la anti skill tenía suficientes amigos que le debían como para convencer al mundo que sí.

La mujer le miro sonriendo misteriosamente mientras suspiraba resignada. Se sentía y veía mucho mejor ahora. Ya no tenía las ojeras tan marcadas en el rostro y parecía más relajada y descansada, aunque aquel aire triste seguía allí.

Nadie podía culparla, las cosas que vio, hizo y vivió la perseguirían el resto de sus días.

_Aiho…no esperaba verte hoy…

_que puedo decir! Me las arregle para entrar aquí!-ríe tomando la única silla que estaba disponible para sentarse al lado de la cama-como has estado?

_mejor que tu al parecer…-bromeo señalando la expresión perturbada de su vieja amiga-algo que quieras contarme….?

La peliazul lo pensó por varios instantes, analizando lo último que le había pasado en aquella semana. Es decir, aparte de haber recibido una llamada de su amiga, de quien no sabía nada desde hacía meses, desmantelar una organización de manipulación y experimentación humana ilegal y finalmente haber sido "atacada" por voces, fantasmas o alucinaciones mientras inspeccionaba dicho sitio, sencillamente ya ni sabía por dónde empezar.

_pues…es algo largo que contar…-rio rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo-…y no sé si me creas…-consideraba que su amiga, al ser alguien de ciencia no creería lo último que sucedió.

Sin embargo, completamente opuesto a lo que esperaba, Kykyo pensó en todo lo que le había sucedido antes de llamar a la anti skill mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

_créeme Aiho, que ya nada es capaz de sorprenderme ahora….

La profesora sonrió animaba a comenzar a contar. Después de todo, tenían mucho tiempo a su disposición.

 **++++Centro abandonado++++**

Con mucho nerviosismo y mirando a varias direcciones, un hombre con gafas y vestido con bata recorría aquel sitio con solo una linterna en mano.

Había regresado a ese horrible sitio con la esperanza de recuperar algunos documentos o utensilios que ni el incendio o anti skill haya podido agarrar, sin embargo, no contaba con que aun de día, los pasillos de aquel edificio fueran tan oscuros y tétricos.

"bah!...no importa…"pensó decidido.

Pero aun así no se iría. Había información importante en aquel sitio que se salvo de ser destruido y lo ansiaba.

Sin embargo, jamás imaginaria a lo que su avaricia termino por condenar aquella noche.

 _Jajajajaja_

 _A este lo conocemos!_

 _Jajaja_

 _Vamos a hacerlo llorar!_

El hombre no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo en toda la columna.

"q-que demonios…? Que pasa en este lugar…?" pensó algo intimidado al instante que todo a su alrededor comenzó a tornarse extraño.

De allí…probablemente ya no regresaría.

 **+++++Yomikawa+++++**

La joven anti skill iba saliendo del hospital algo pensativa sobre el resultado final de su charla con Kykyo. No había reaccionado negativamente como esperaba cuando le comento sobre los extraños sucesos que enfrento cuando ingreso a aquel edificio, ahora abandonado.

De hecho, la científica creía cada palabra que le había dicho, incluso le refuto la posibilidad de que aquello no era algo de simple origen científico.

"Ella…parecía decirlo enserio también"

 _Te lo digo Aiho! En ese lugar hay algo…algo que no es normal. No estoy loca, si lo estuviera no estaría hablando tan claramente contigo y aun seguiría oyéndolos! Esas voces…esas risas…son más que simples ecos amiga…allí dentro se quedaron cosas que ni con toda la ciencia del mundo me atrevo a tratar de explicar…._

Ella tampoco se atrevía a tratar de buscar una explicación, puesto que usualmente no se enfrentaba a situaciones similares. Ella no era precisamente alguien de ciencias y demás, pero tampoco era muy supersticiosa en temas para aventurarse a creer en asuntos sobrenaturales pero…

_uh?...-siente su celular vibrar insistente y atiende la llamada-si? Diga? Yomikawa al habla?

_ _encontramos un cuerpo en el edificio…necesitamos que venga…_

…la vida le enseñaría a creer.

 **Notas finales: hola! Como están? Espero que bien. Realmente no planeaba continuar tan pronto pero tenía la idea fresca aun. Además, necesitaba despejarme un poco n.n**

 **En fin, quería preguntar a mis amados lectores si les gustaría que comenzara con las narraciones especiales? (que son? Me refiero a capítulos exclusivamente dedicados al pasado de nuestros queridísimos fantasmitas que sin duda terminaran ligados a sucesos cruciales en la trama)**

 **Eso sí, esos "especiales" serán….muy fuertes. Si algún de aquí está al tanto de mi otro fic (de Yuriko) y pensó que lo que le hice diagnosticar a la albina fue un tema muy pesado…no tienen ni idea de la crueldad que puedo destilar aun (a veces hasta yo me asusto porque si, hare sufrir muchísimo a esos pequeñitos que hasta yo me odiare T-T pero es un bien necesario)**

 **Para que se hagan una idea de a quién (o quizás quienes) hare sufrir más…solo diré que cuanto más me gusta un personaje…más dolor le puedo causar ;-;**

 **Como sea, espero lo hayan disfrutado y esperare curiosa sus comentarios n.n review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: nadie aquí me pertenece, son todos del alíen :v**

 **Fantasmas del pasado.**

 **Cap. 4: Una noche mas.**

Algo cansada y masajeándose las sienes sin saber realmente que hacer. El día había sido muy largo y eso que finalmente decidió cederles a sus colegas el asunto del cadáver encontrado en ese hospital.

No se sentía lo suficientemente atenta como para un asunto tan serio. Estaba más que intrigada. Si era sincera sitios como ese siempre tenían un aire extraño y hasta cierto punto aterrador, incluso antes de que descubrieran lo que esas grandes puertas.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras tomaba un café sentándose frente a su escritorio correspondiente.

Se quedo pensando largo rato hasta que decidió investigar un poco con su computadora. No era una fanática de la tecnología pero sabía usarla básicamente hablando.

Estaba a punto de comenzar su noche en vela cuando otro recluta le hablo.

_etto….Yomikawa-san….?

_uh? Sí, que sucede?-le miro extrañado. Era un joven novato que difícilmente le dirigía la palabra a alguien. Parecía nervioso-pasa algo…?

_es que…alguien quiere verla…es urgente-balbuceo como si no supiera que hacer.

Ella sonrió tratando de relajarlo un poco.

_tranquilo…de quien se trata…?-era raro que ese tipo de situaciones le pasara, pues usualmente ella se pasaba en las investigaciones de campo, sin embargo como relevo eso a algunos colegas suyos, esta vez al parecer sería diferente.

_ehhn…-reviso unos papeles. Al perecer anoto el nombre allí-…Misaka Mizuzu-san…

Ella le miro algo extrañada mientras le hacia una seña para que pasara. Ese nombre le parecía familiar.

 **++++ex centro farmacéutico/ ala este+++++**

Desde hacia tiempo, muchos rumores corrían con relación a aquel sitio, hablando entre boca de alumnos o simplemente como temas de salas de chat, siempre relacionados a funcionamientos irregulares y sospechosos dentro y fuera de allí. Sin embargo, era casi como una avalancha de chismes en la última semana luego de que prácticamente el lugar fuese clausurado por anti skill, lo que finalmente llamo la atención de muchos.

Entre ellos, algunos estudiantes de ciertas escuelas.

_esto no me parece una buena idea…-se quejo un chico que venía acompañado de varios mas, algunos aparentando su edad o mas jóvenes que el-seguros que debemos hacerlo? Es una tontería….

_vamos Kamiyan! Donde quedo tu espíritu aventurero?-rio uno más, de cabellos rubios y extrañamente usando lentes de sol aun en semejante oscuridad de la noche.

_no lo sé…quizás la lo perdí junto a mi dignidad en aquellas apuestas en las que nos metiste!-gruño por lo bajo. Habían apostado el fin de semana anterior cuando su preparatoria se enfrento amistosamente a los estudiantes de otra en un serio concurso de comer ramen en la que curiosamente hubo un empate.

Resultado: ambos bandos perdían y debían cumplir el desafío: hacer un recorrido en aquel terrorífico sitio.

Pero este par no eran los únicos, también estaban acompañados de unas simpáticas/os chicas/os de la otra preparatoria, como Uiharu Kazari; una chica con lindas flores en la cabeza; Yumiya Rakko; la más tímida de su salón; Shiage Hamazura; el chico que había repetido el año de su salón; y claro, Musujime Awaki, o como usualmente era reconocida (según el chico de gafas de sol) una shotacon exhibicionista.

Un grupo raro pero listo, a su manera para ir a terminar de una buena vez aquel maldito reto.

_te quejas demasiado jefe…-mascullo Hamazura mirando el reloj a cada rato. Le había prometido a su novia conectarse antes de dormir para seguir su charla acostumbrada y comenzaba a hacérsele algo tarde.

 **+++++ Ex-centro farmacéutico+++++**

Los jóvenes colegas de anti skill se acercaban al punto exacto en donde habían hallado ese cadáver horas atrás. Estaban algo nerviosos, pues por alguna razón ese sitio le ponía los pelos de punta, aun con las linternas a la mano.

_n-no me gusta este lugar….

_no te quejes! R-recuerda que no podemos decepcionar a nuestro s-superiores….e-esto es un trabajo serio….-insistía uno de ellos, pero no podía negarlo.

Tenía igual mucho miedo.

El aire de ese lugar era pesado, frio y aterrador. Incluso a veces sentían como si algo o alguien los observara.

_s-si! Lo que digas! Solo…-comenzó a apresurarlo empujándolo suavemente-hagámoslo rápido!

Casi soltaron un grito cuando creyeron haber escuchado la risa de alguien, estremeciéndose en un no muy heterosexual abrazo dejando caer sus linternas.

No muy atrás de ellos, una pequeña figura los observaba, lleno de curiosidad y con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

_...si! juguetes nuevos!-festejo en susurros para no espantarlos tan rápido-…tendré mas cuidado esta vez…quiero que nos duren y que los otros no se den cuenta aun…-sonrió siguiéndolos lentamente.

Podía sentirlo. Habían más personas esta noche.

"descuiden…somos muy _amables_ con los invitados" pensó chasqueando la lengua.

Era mejor, así cada quien tendría su parte por esta vez, aunque no negaría que se sentía algo decepcionado.

Esperaba ver a su "otro juguete" venir también.

 **++++algún hotel de Ciudad Academia+++++**

Un cierto hombre con bata, rubio y un curioso tatuaje en el rostro se removía incomodo en lo que escuchaba el reporte de una chica rubia, que vestía un singular vestido rojo.

Ambos se encontraban a simple vista compartiendo unas copas de vino, aunque solo era una manera de no dar sospechas por si alguien más los veía.

_...así que…Rakko ya está ahí, no…?-murmuro fingiendo interés vago.

Ella asintió.

_así es. Sin lugar a dudas, si lo que buscas o a "quien" buscas aun sigue en ese centro, lo encontrara, es imposible que ella falle ahora…-aseguro tranquilamente.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua.

_más les vale, porque de lo contrario no recibirán ni media moneda de mi parte.

_lo sabemos, aunque si me permite siento curiosidad…-respondió ella sin mostrarse muy preocupada.

Al parecer, ella mostraba exceso de confianza en su equipo, lo cual más que relajar a aquel hombre solo lo hacía dudar más.

Pero bueno, eso se ganaba por confiar en mocosos del bajo mundo.

_...que quieres saber…?-masculla mirando a varias direcciones mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

_que tipo de interés Kihara Amata, un reconocido científico podría tener en alguien que presumiblemente murió en un centro de Investigación, que, dicho sea de paso, perteneció a su propio abuelo? No es más fácil pedírselo al mismo, en lugar de gastar una fortuna en un simple grupo de mercenarios para hacer el trabajo sucio….?

El aludido le miro arqueando una ceja como si acabara de decir la cosa más absurda de la faz de la tierra.

Acaso esa mocosa era idiota?!

_te lo pondré de una forma sencilla para que lo entiendas, Akai-chan…-siseo, feliz de haberla incomodado al mencionar su "alias" en aquel distrito-..TU-NO-QUIERES-SABER-ESOS-DETALLES. Enfócate en obtener lo que te pedí y no curiosees en donde no te llaman, quieres?-gruñe poniéndose de pie pasa abandonar el lugar con un fuerte suspiro.

Por eso no toleraba a los mocosos, preguntaban demasiado para su propio bien. Bueno, eso no importaba, aun si lo explicaba, no lo entendería. En aquella ciudad hasta el más minúsculo cabello de alguien era útil si estaban investigando. Además, con todo lo que había pasado y la cantidad de información que estaba seguro que su abuelo perdió en aquel incendio, era un hecho de que si tenía lo que buscaba, jamás se lo daría.

Por algo se "lo robo" cuando se descuido aquel día, tantos años atrás.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de niños corriendo por un pasillo blanco y oscuro. Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Eso ya no importaba.

Solo quería "encontrarlo" y…terminar con todo de una buena vez.

A veces…era mejor olvidar las cosas…para siempre.

Pero…aun si era así, no duraría en hacerle pagar a ese anciano su traición, y lo haría de la única forma que conocía, solo era cuestión de esperar a que esas niñas cumplieran exitosamente su parte.

Miro al cielo respirando hondamente su cigarrillo. Sentía que sería una buena noche.

 **Notas finales: hola! Antes que nada quería agradecer todos los consejos que me han dado, cosa que comenzare a tomar en cuenta porque al pensarlo, supe que eran buenas ideas! Gracias!**

 **De verdad quiero que este fic tenga futuro (la temática me encanta y a los personajes quiero hacerlos querer por los lectores lo mejor que pueda ;u;)**

 **Aquí les dejo el capi y espero que los hayan disfrutado. Algo mas, este asunto de la investigación del centro dura más de lo que el fic hace parecer (ósea, ya han pasado varias semanas y los rumores corren, por lo que la "aventura nocturna" de los chicos en el centro abandonado ocurre como interludio en algún tiempo de esa investigación)**

 **Incluí a algunos personajes de School, Group, Item y demás por el simple hecho de que la sugerencia me agrado (lo había considerado antes pero no se me ocurrió como hasta ir leyendo sus sugerencias, gracias!) además de que algunos de ellos serán de importancia a futuro (unos más que otros claro xD)**

 **Se podría decir que este capi y el que sigue, serán un interludio entre el arco de inicio y el 2do arco de la investigación de Yomikawa, pues ella aun no considera que sea tan necesario…o al menos hasta ahora no lo creía. (Este fic tendrá entre tres o 4 arcos cortos nada más u.u)**

 **Creo que hubo quienes preguntaron sobre los padres de Mikoto y que sería de Touma en el fic. Creo que aquí lo acabo de aclarar apenas un poco xD también advierto que habrá lazos entre personajes relacionados al canon (ósea, personajes que si se conocen en el canon) como otros lazos que se desarrollaran en el fic de manera independiente (principalmente con el séptimo xD)**

 **Y por cierto, Akai Daresu es un alias que recibirá en el fic la chica del vestido, puesto que no se sabe su nombre (o al menos yo no lo sé xD) literalmente significa en japonés "vestido rojo" (uy si! Que creativa soy :v)**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenecen, todo es de kamachi-sensei.**

 **Fantasmas del pasado.**

 **Cap. 5: Ha pasado tanto tiempo….**

 _En su mundo, podía existir mayor sueño que ser madre y forma una familia. Una real._

 _Su familia era, para que negarlo, muy adinerada. Cosas materiales realmente nunca le podrían faltar. Su educación era buena, aunque si era sincera odiaba el hecho de soportar tutores extras después de clases, no por ser mediocre, sino para "no pensar tonterías" como bien repetían sus padres._

 _A los 16 años, ni siquiera ellos habían sido capaces de frenarla. No lo negaría, le gustaba la diversión y las fiestas, aunque no por ello era tonta. Simplemente le gustaba salir a beber un poco y olvidarse de las jaula de oro que le esperaría en casa. Sus padres no eran malos, eran cariñosos pero a veces algo extremistas con aquello de "solo deseamos lo mejor para ti"._

 _Solo cuando seria madre lo entendería de verdad, cosa que no tardo en realidad._

 _Poco tiempo después de su "rebeldía" había conocido a un hombre bastante apuesto. Misaka Tabigake, futuro heredero de una gran empresa colega de sus padres y ciertamente el mejor partido para toda mujer._

 _No solo era el dinero o su apariencia lo que realmente cautivo su corazón, sino su verdadera amabilidad y caballerosidad. El no era muy diferente a ella, ambos ansiaban algo que el dinero no les satisfacía y congeniaron con facilidad._

 _Apenas fue mayor de edad, pudieron casarse sin demora. Y apenas dos años después, tuvo a su primera hija._

 _Misaka Mikoto._

 _Solo el día en que supo que la esperaba, fue capaz de conocer la verdadera felicidad. Sentir a alguien crecer dentro de ella, vivir cada parte de la experiencia, todo era hermosamente maravilloso. Los síntomas, las compras para el bebe y la decoración de la habitación._

 _El primer regalo que le había hecho…una rana de peluche. Sabía que lo adoraría cuando lo viera._

 _Cargarla por primera vez había sido su sueño hecho realidad. Cada instante a su lado era pura felicidad. Todos los días eran divertidos, llenos de momentos memorables y diversión. Su esposo a veces sentía que quizás realmente solo tenía dos niñas en lugar de una._

 _Y claro, ella tampoco hizo nada por negarlo._

 _Realmente sentía que nada ni nadie era capaz de acabar con su hermosa y recién construida familia….hasta ese día…_

 _No era un día especial o particular. Simplemente había ido a un lugar llamado "Ciudad Academia" para gestionar sus posibilidades de regresar a la universidad. Mikoto debía tener cuando mucho 4 años aquellos días._

 _Realmente tenía muchos deseos de lograrlo en algún momento, además de que le parecía muy curioso todo lo existente en aquel lugar._

 _Habían decidido ir a comer en uno de esos restaurantes familiares algunas hamburguesas y quizás…un postre delicioso al final._

 _Estaban solas, su esposo las vería la próxima semana debido a un viaje de negocios. No había querido llevar a nadie que las cuidara, jamás le habían gustado cosas como guardaespaldas o demás._

 _Un segundo. Solo se había levantado a llamar a la mesera un segundo. La pequeña solo le había sonreído mientras continuaba comiendo su postre tranquila._

 _Ya ni siquiera era posible recordar el porqué de aquella acción, cuando al voltear no encontró a su hija._

 _Apenas habían sido menos de 5 pasos. Como era posible que no sintiera nada o que nadie haya visto nada?!_

 _Grito aterrada llamando a su hija. Busco en el local, la acera frente a este y varias calles a su alrededor. Llamo a la policía y a todos los que pudo._

 _Estaba desesperada, casi no podía respirar o pensar, pero de algo estaba segura. Su mundo había comenzando a quebrarse desde aquel día._

 _Investigaron por meses sin hallar nada significativo y que calmara su corazón angustiado. La única cámara que había captado algo, no logro a dar con el rostro del culpable, dejándolo solo como un hombre desconocido mas, como los miles que existían todo el mundo._

 _El tiempo seguía pasando y la paz había sido imposible de llegar a su hogar. Su esposo se había mantenido firmemente a su lado, compartiendo su dolor, aunque luego de cierto tiempo por algún motivo su actuar había terminado por ceder ante la incertidumbre._

 _A ella no le importaba. No se rendiría hasta encontrar a su bebe…debía encontrar a su bebe!_

 _Las noches de desvelos se volvieron su aliada más fiel, así como la locura y la desesperación que le arrebataban un trozo de vida todos los días._

 _La culpa era horrible….pesaba tanto en su alma que en más de una ocasión había pensado en terminarlo todo…pero no podía…_

 _No mientras la esperanza de verla de nuevo aun siguiera….se lo debía….tenía que ser así….había sido culpa suya después de todo…_

 _Con el paso de los años, llego a preguntarse….hacia cuando que vivía así? Si se le podía llamar vivir…hacia cuanto que sus ilusiones fueron destrozadas de esta manera….? Hacia cuanto que su mundo cayó en el mas oscuro abismo?..._

 _Hacia cuanto había perdido a su bebe en los brazos de aquellos monstruos? Porque solo eso podían ser para llevarse a una niña lejos de su familia…_

 _La sola idea de intentar imaginar que podrían estarle haciendo mientras ella seguía obligada a sentarse y esperar como si nada…la hacían desearle solo la muerte…._

 _La muerte a veces era un mejor destino que seguir sufriendo tantas posibilidades innombrables…_

 _Por ese motivo siempre se presentaba cuando podía antes las autoridades…su instinto le dictaba buscar pistas de su hija en cualquier caso existente en aquella ciudad, la cual se había ganado su desprecio con los años…_

… _pero su lado racional simplemente lo hacía…esperanzado en hallar algo de ella…y darle al fin la paz que merecía…._

 _Sin importar cuantos años ya habían pasado desde aquel día…._

 **++++++Tiempo actual++++++Antiguo centro++++++**

A simple vista, en medio de unos no tan oscuros pasillos, un niño se sentaba tranquilamente sobre un "bulto" de dudosa procedencia riendo por lo bajo mientras observaba la "nueva alfombra roja" que el mismo se había tomado la molestia de crear para "re decorar" aquel horrible sitio.

_ es una pena….muchachos, incluso Kikyo corría mejor que ustedes…-comento son desilusión-y yo pensando que iban a durarme mas pero….creo que me equivoque….-se puso a escribir con sus dedos un mensaje en lo bajo de la pared conteniendo un brillo malicioso en sus ojos carmesí.

 _Si no quieres venir por las buenas a jugar conmigo, vendrás por las malas…Aiho…_

Amplio su sonrisa escuchando a lo lejos unos gritos de adolescentes. Al parecer sus compañeros tendrían diversión esta noche también.

Se encogió de hombro rumbo al ala norte a "meditar" un poco dejando una fila de huellas carmín hasta desaparecer en los oscuros pasillos y dejando atrás lo que parecían huesos sobresalientes de un bulto no identificado.

Ya no le interesaban. Ahora solo eran un par de "juguetes rotos" del montón.

 **++++++antiguo centro-ala este+++++++**

Un aterrorizado azabache corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, luchando por salir de aquel horrible lugar antes de que algo peor pasara. Nunca antes pensó que se pondría tan feliz por divisar una luz al final de túnel.

_oh!...al fin llegaste Kami-yan! Ya somos tres contigo…-rio Tsuchimikado con uno de los cristales de sus lentes hecho trizas y una sonrisa no tan relajada como siempre. Había tenido un encuentro cercano a una muralla que casi se desmorona sobre si, al igual que juraría haber oído a alguien reír por aquello tras de sí.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Awaki tras un árbol vaciando lo poco que le quedaba en el estomago luego de literalmente haber sentido como una "sombra negra" la tocaba del hombro estremeciéndola por completa. Nunca! En sus 16 años de vida había sentido un tacto similar, tan frio, viscoso y mohoso como ese, que ni siquiera se molesto en voltear cuando una escalofriante voz le pregunto " _tienes miedo oneesan…?"_

Juraría que rompió su propio record de velocidad.

_s-solo cállate….-suspiro aliviado de ser libre al fin.

A Touma tampoco le había ido muy bien. Por alguna extraña razón por todos los pasillos por donde pasara, escuchaba cuchicheos inentendibles y risas a su alrededor. En un intento desesperado incluso había probado colocarse los auriculares y oír música para cruzar más rápido aquel extraño sitio, pero solo había funcionado para percatarse de algo más aterrador.

Las voces no provenían de su alrededor, sino de su cabeza.

El no estaba loco! De eso estaba seguro…no, eso había sido diferente….

Realmente se había angustiado tanto que en un último intento por mantener su calma había gritado hacia quien sea que le estaba haciendo aquello para que parara!

Jamás imagino que una escalofriantemente infantil voz a sus espaldas le terminaría respondiendo.

 _Pero si es tan divertido…._

Luego de aquello, simplemente había salido disparado hacia la salida, dejando a aquella…"cosa" atrás.

No quería regresar allí jamás…

Al poco rato afortunadamente vieron llegar a Uiharu y a Hamazura, ambos con curiosos y algo atemorizantes signos de estar algo "chambuscados" pero bien al fin y al cabo. Obviando el hecho de que las flores de la chica necesitarían algo más que solo agua o que el rubio balbuceara cosas relacionadas a "loca castradora del infierno" entre otras tonterías.

Era mejor no saberlo.

Pero había algo que poco después notarían y que de verdad los preocuparía mucho.

Rakko no había regresado.

 **+++++EX centro/ ala norte+++++**

Apenas podía respirar. El dolor cernía hasta en su mas mínima hebra de cabello y sentía los parpados pesados.

Así no era como Akai le había advertido que sería la misión. No eran los "simples anti skill" que solo debía burlar y buscar lo que le habían mandado.

No…allí había algo raro…algo malo…muy malo y cruel que sin lugar a dudas, no quería a nadie hurgando en sus asuntos.

Los escuchó acercarse mientras hacía un último esfuerzo por llamar a su compañera. Puede que no sirviera de nada pero…quería que supieran a que se enfrentaban en realidad.

Ellos ya sabían donde estaba, simplemente jugaban a darle una oportunidad de escape, sin que ella se percatara de que realmente la dirigían a la cueva del lobo.

_segura que es buena idea dejarla así…?

Rieron divertidos.

_jamás podrás escapar….ya le han roto la pierna….y tu estas nublando su mente lo suficiente para que ni sepa a donde va…-comento una vos femenina entre risas.-y cuando EL la reconozca, no habrá salvación alguna….

Hubo un silencio corto, en el que todo se volvió más pesado.

_si alguien que trabaja para "esa persona" vino hasta aquí, quizás vengan más….

_da igual si envía un ejército, no saldrán vivos mientras sigamos aquí…

_así como tú, _**Dark matter…**_ Todos seremos capaces de reconocerlos y no escaparan con nada de aquí….

El mencionado mascullo por lo bajo.

_odio ese nombre….

_nosotros igual….

Guardaron silencio de nuevo, escuchando a pocos pasillos un último grito desgarrador de aquella chica, que alguna vez llegaron a conocer.

Fueron lo que ella alguna vez.

_parece que _**Accelerator**_ al fin le encontró…-rieron desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Con Rakko sería muy diferente a los demás. Ella no sería un simple juguete.

De alguien así, no quedaría nada que lo probara como tal….

 **++++++Algún hotel de ciudad Academia+++++**

Una pálida rubia deja caer su teléfono luego de haber escuchado el sonido más aterrador de un crujir de huesos y músculos entre el grito desgarrado de su compañera; conteniendo las nauseas que le había provocado.

No lo había presenciado o mucho menos lo había provocado, pero el cuerpo se le había paralizado por completo, como si una fuerza mayor la oprimiera.

A sus pies, la pantalla de su celular chispeo con cierta interferencias, aun con la llamada corriendo, justo cuando escucho una voz escalofriante y….conocida…?

 _ **_oh!...como estas…? Debes ser tu quien envió a Rakko aquí, no? Es una pena que ella no pueda hablar porque esta…"indispuesta" a partir de ahora…lo escuchaste no**_?-volvió a escucharse como si desgarraras algo haciéndola a temblar- _ **…nos divertiremos mucho…**_

Quería agacharse a tomar su teléfono y apagarlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía a nada.

 _ **_dile a Kihara…o a quien sea que se le ocurra seguir enviando más gente…que si desean algo de aquí…que vengan ellos mismo por el…porque nosotros**_ _ **siempre**_ _ **estaremos esperándolos….**_

Y sin más, se corto la llamada al instante en que la pantalla de su teléfono se ennegreció por completo y la rubia se quedaba sin habla.

Sería una larga noche.

 **+++++++++++Yomikawa´+++++++**

Una cansada mujer se encerraba en su cuarto de baño, fundiéndose entre las burbujas de su tina, pensando seriamente en todo lo acontecido aquella noche, deseando más que nada un café bien fuerte y quizás unas pastillas para dormir.

La historia de la señora Misaka había sido más dolorosa de lo que podría parecer, dejándola en una incertidumbre insoportable. No sabía qué hacer por ella y dolía quedarse esperando sin nada.

Según le habían explicado, poco después de despedirla junto a su marido, ella venia todas las semanas, preguntando por el progreso de la búsqueda de su hija, así como curioseando entre casos similares que salían a la luz, con la angustiante esperanza de quizás hallar algo que le diera paz.

Ella lo sabía, el porqué había venido a verla a ella. No buscaba saber si su hija era alguna sobreviviente de aquel incendio, no. Solo esperaba ver si alguno de los cadáveres hallados podrían ser ella.

Se abrazo las piernas bajo el bajo tratando de que todos sus problemas fluyeran con el agua para pensar con mayor claridad mientras recordaba las cortas palabras que había intercambiado con Misaka Takigake, mientras recogía a su esposa para regresar a su infeliz hogar.

 __usted no se ve tan angustiado como mujer….-comento a sabiendas que era algo atrevido de su parte-…por que…?_

 _El hombre suspiro con pesadez mirando de reojo a su esposa subir al auto, casi como un alma en pena._

 __siendo sincero…fui como ella…antes…-miro hacia el cielo-…todos los días…sintiendo que Mikoto nos llamaba…donde quiera que hubiese estado…sola y asustada…gritando por "papa" y "Mama"….nos pedía ayuda…pero sabe?...-su mirada se oscureció mientras parecía buscar la manera de explicarse-…un día…a la madrugada…3 y 45 de un martes de abril….hace casi 8 años…desperté sudado y alterado….mi cuerpo estaba frio y sentía que algo importante me hacía falta….sabe que era eso…?_

 _Negó con la cabeza._

 __...que Mikoto….sus llamados…cesaron repentinamente….._

 _La anti skill abrió los ojos aterrada. Podía ver lo que opinaba de aquello aquel hombre lleno de dolor. Su hija….ya había muerto._

Terminaba de vestirse para dormir (o al menos tratar) cuando reviso unos papeles nuevamente, entre ellos la carpeta correspondiente al caso Misaka Mikoto, viendo la ultima foto que le habían tomado antes de desaparecer.

Una niña pequeña, castaña, sonriente y abrazándose a un peluche de rata.

Se mordió los labios recordando el estado en que habían encontrado a aquellos niños y los demás cuerpos.

_perdón…-murmuro apretando sus puños con fuerza sintiendo la impotencia. Su mayor misión en su alma siempre era cuidar y salvar a los niños-…perdónanos…no supimos cuidarlos….-recordó aquel niño que creyó ver en aquel ex centro de investigación-…a ninguno de ustedes…

Estaba vez estaba decidida.

Regresaría a ese lugar y descubriría todos sus secretos. Ella se los debía. Por la paz de los niños y sus familias que así seria.

 **Notas finales: hola! Qué tal? Les gusto? Espero que si xD me esmere un poco mas y creo que lo alargue tantito, ojala no les moleste n.n**

 **Oh si! Mate a muchos en este capi, (pobre Rakko, no me cae mal, pero debía morir, eso lo decidí mientras….escribía hace dos minutos XD). Y por si no lo aclare bien, los "niños" conocían a Rakko cuando eran "como ella" (o sea, vivos) y saben bien quien o quienes podrían estarla enviando allí. Por eso la odian tanto pero más adelante se profundizara mejor el asunto owo**

 **Sobre la historia de Mizuzu, solo es desde su punto de vista obviamente, por lo que los detalles de la muerte de Mikoto no se aclararan hasta más adelante, pero al menos ya saben un poco. Ella muere dos años después de desaparecer y ya han pasado 10 años de su secuestro e.e**

 **Como sea, sin más que decir, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: to aru majutsu no Index no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kamachi-sensei.**

 **Fantasma del pasado.**

 **Cap. 6: Pequeño reencuentro.**

Una extraña sensación invadía su alma, estremeciéndolo por completo mientras se perdía en su mente. Su memoria era odiosamente buena en recordar, incluso aquello que no deseaba.

 _Manos frías….dolor intento…..ardor interno….un desgarre….lagrimas….batas blancas….más dolor…mas frio…._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estremeciéndose ligeramente y notando la oscuridad a su alrededor. Al parecer el ambiente se había puesto pesado por su culpa de nuevo.

Suspiro tratando de relajarse nuevamente. El no podía dormir, pero si podía entrar a una especie de trance similar, donde simplemente viajaba entre sus propios recuerdos.

Porque…eso era lo que pasaba cuando ibas a morir, cierto? Vez tu vida pasar ante tus ojos, casi como si alguien más esperara que tú mismo juzgaras tus propios pecados. Irónico.

Sin embargo, su situación, como la de sus camaradas era ligeramente diferente. No había ningún momento de confort o paz, como se supone se espera una vez que alcances dicha luz al final de todo. De hecho, para ellos, jamás existió tal cosa.

Solo era reabrir viejas heridas, una y otra vez, sin llegar a la ansiada paz o descanso que tanto anhelaban.

Deseaban paz…necesitaban paz….

Jadeo ligeramente cambiando su expresión de golpe, mientras subió a la planta más alta del centro. Alguien que conocía estaba ingresando al edificio.

Una sonrisa macabramente infantil se formo en sus labios. Podía reconocer esa figura.

_...Yomikawa Aiho…

La emoción nuevamente pareció avivar su alma, llena de deseos por diversión egoísta y maquiavélica.

Tenía ansias por poder divertirse con su nuevo juguete luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Era mejor aprovechar que por ahora, los demás parecían ocupados en otra cosa.

 **+++++Ala norte++++++**

Un montón de suaves murmullos retumbaban en el apacible silencio de los pasillos, completamente ajenos a sus nuevos visitantes. No tenían mucho interés por "jugar" con ellos por ahora, la diversión que su "amigo/líder" les dejo la noche anterior con su vieja amiga Rakko los había "agotado" en cierta manera, dejándolos flotar en una sensación similar a la satisfacción.

_fue bastante divertido!-festejo una chiquilla con ojos estrellados.-yo creí que no nos tocaría nada cuando Accelerator la atrapo, pero tuvimos mucha diversión!

_si…supongo que no estuvo tan aburrido como espere…-susurro una voz infantil pero masculina mirando hacia el techo. No parecía tan emocionado como su compañera-…aunque el no debió destrozar su mandíbula tan rápido…..no grito tanto como deseaba…-suspiro con cierta decepción.

_Bueno, al menos se molesto en dejarla viva esta vez. Siempre que él los encuentra, los acapara todos sin dejarnos nada! Es un egoísta!-chillo una pequeña castaña.

Una pelirroja que lucía, ligeramente más alta soltó una risita maliciosa.

_que él no te escuche, porque de lo contrario a ti también te haría pagar…

_bah! No importa lo que me haga….-resta importancia al asunto-….se aburrirá rápido, porque en mi no queda nada por destrozar…-hablo con un tono más pesado y casi amargo, que dejo pensando a todos los presentes.

Era verdad. De ellos ya no quedaba nada por corromper o destruir. Habían tocado fondo hacia demasiado tiempo, el dolor físico o mental difícilmente representaría algo de preocupar para ellos, aunque se supone que eran esencia pura de unos simples niños.

Ya no podían sentir dolor, por lo tanto el miedo también había desaparecido dentro de ellos. O eso preferían creer….

_oh! Por cierto….-señalo hacia una esquina cierto niño de ojos verdes-…que haremos con "eso"? –era una caja en una esquina, la cual por algún motivo desprendía un aroma nauseabundo y parecía que algo escurría de su interior.

Una sonrisa extraña se apropio de sus compañeros.

_es solo basura….da igual si alguien alguna vez la encuentra….-susurraron en tono grave antes de desaparecer entre risas.

No les importaba en realidad. Después de todo, allí dentro había "algo" que odiaban.

 **+++++Akai++++++++**

Un hombre rubio y con un tatuaje en la cara, suspiraba con pesadez luego de escuchar el relato ofrecido por aquella chica de vestido rojo, sobre el paradero de su compañera y aquella extraña y tenebrosa llamada.

Ella aun parecía algo alterada, aunque el mayor simplemente rodaba los ojos, frustrado. Por alguna razón, no parecía del todo sorprendido; aunque solo era una prueba de que no entendía del todo lo que realmente sucedía.

_con que eso dijeron…-murmuro mirando hacia la ventana con aburrimiento. La rubia lo miraba algo nerviosa y ausente. Lo que había escuchado, le había dejado los pelos de punta-…como sea. Supongo que pospondremos esto hasta que encuentres a un reemplazo….-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto-y claro! No recibirás la paga hasta que cumplas con tu trabajo…-sentencio antes de retirarse y dejarla desconcertada.

Eso era todo lo que tenía para decirle.

_e-es enserio?! Eso es todo lo que dirá?!

El volteo a verla, con fastidio.

_eh? Que esperabas? Me tiene sin cuidado lo que le pase a tus compañeros. Es tu culpa por elegir miembros ineficientes. A mí solo me interesa recuperar lo que queda de lo mío. Lo que pase después o en el proceso, no me importa….-concluyó, dejándola sola.

Rato después, mientras bajaba en solitario por el ascensor, se permitió a si mismo buscar en su billetera, una vieja foto que no había visto hace tiempo.

Frunció levemente el ceño.

_...de verdad…eres una molestia incluso ahora…-gruño casi con coraje, para luego soltar una risita-…al viejo le dará algo cuando se entere….aunque eso podría ser bueno, no? Después de todo, ambos debemos tenerle rencor, no mocoso?-susurro entre risas antes de volverá guardar la fotografía.

Era la de un niño albino, tomando una paleta y mirando hacia la cámara con cierta curiosidad, propia de todo infante.

Cuando todo terminara, se juraba quemar esa ridícula fotografía.

 **++++++Yomikawa+++++++**

Con sumo cuidado y detenimiento, la anti skill terminaba de leer el reporte que les habían presentado. Ya eran varias las personas que entraban a aquel sitio y jamás volvían, entre ellos estudiantes, civiles e incluso miembros de anti skill.

No podían seguir permitiendo que aquello sucediera. Aquella situación estaba interfiriendo la investigación sobre el caso, al igual que comenzaba a llamar la atención de los medios.

Aunque sonaba cruel en cierta medida, habían recibido órdenes de sus superiores de no comentar a nadie sobre lo sucedido, tratando de mantenerlo a un nivel lo más cerrado posible. No querían que nadie entrara en pánico o algo peor.

Demasiadas vidas ya se habían perdido por sus descuidos.

Suspira con pesadez mirando a su alrededor y analizando el sitio. Realmente era un lugar con aura atemorizante. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que ingreso y deseaba volver.

Miro que nadie la estuviera viendo y decidió ingresar. No era que planeara hacer algo malo o similar, es solo que no quería que nadie más la acompañara.

Sentía, en los más profundo de su ser, que esto, era de aquellas cosas que simplemente en soledad se podrían enfrentar. Tampoco deseaba arriesgar más vidas en caso de que todo se le saliera de sus manos; aunque internamente, presentía lo contrario.

Comenzó a dar pasos lentos y pausados recorriendo sin rumbo fijo aquellos pasillos oscuros. Esta vez no se encontraba en la zona exacta en la cual sus colegas buscaban pistas y demás; se iba alejando de a poco de ellos.

Así, probablemente "ellos" se acercarían más rápido….y tenía toda la razón.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos, cuando comenzó a escuchar a pocos metros de si, como un sonido proveniente de otros pares de pasos la iba siguiendo.

El ambiente se había tornado mas frio y pesado, dificultándole respirar pero igual trataba de mantener la calma.

Respiro hondo y siguió caminando. No se permitiría caer en el miedo y la desesperación.

Su perseguidor pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues pareció detenerse por unos pocos segundos, para luego soltar unas leves risas antes de caer en completo silencio.

Esa fue la señal que Yomikawa tomo para detener sus pasos. Se le había adelantado, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para verse las caras.

"Y ahora….de donde saldrá..?"se pregunto en pensamientos sonriendo algo nerviosa. Sabía manejar niños, de hecho incluso era una profesora; sin embargo esta sería su primera vez tratando con algo completamente fuera de sus esquemas.

Eran niños sin duda, pero no estaban vivos. Aunque le costara creerlo, así eran las cosas y renunciaría incluso a sus creencias si con ello era capaz de ayudar.

Le había costado aceptarlo, pero ahora no había vueltas que dar.

_No importa dónde te escondas…..tengo todo el día para jugar a las escondidas contigo si es lo que deseas…-hablo en tono amable, pero siempre atenta a cualquier sonido que delatara la ubicación de su perseguidor.

Una pequeña risa se escucho a unos pasos ante ella, donde apenas segundos atrás no había visto nada ahora se encontraba una pequeña silueta, de cabellos curiosamente tan blancos como su piel. Su voz era infantil, aunque el tono de la risa no acompañara dicha descripción.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Aquel "niño" (o niña, realmente no estaba del todo segura) apenas y era capaz de alcanzar mas allá de su cintura. Era muy pequeño, e incluso, con un aspecto más frágil de lo normal.

Si no hubiera terminado por aceptar su realidad, creería nuevamente que solo era un niño más, pero aun así podía notar algo distinto.

La sensación que la rodeaba….como si un peligro latente amenazara su cuello. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era su imaginación o simplemente un método del chiquillo para asustarla.

Quizás ambas.

_jajaja realmente eres divertida. Porque yo iba a tener que esconderme de escorias como tú, eh?-hablo el niño, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos, luciendo el inquietante tono carmín que los adornaba-….tu ingenuidad es tan graciosa. Realmente no conoces tu lugar, cierto? Pareciera que quieres morir….

La adulta mantuvo la calma analizando cada una de sus palabras y gestos. A pesar de su aparente "corta edad", su actuar era más semejante a la de alguien un poco mayor. Un ser que quizás conocía el oscuro mundo de los adultos mejor de lo que alguien desearía.

Los ojos de alguien que habría sufrido demasiado.

Un pequeño dolor encogió su corazón, como si fuera realmente culpa suya. El menor pareció notarlo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

_deja de mirarme de esa forma, es molesto!-gruño acercándose lento hacia ella, como si buscara algo-…que raro. Ya no pareces sorprendida y con temor. Una lástima. Eso es lo que hace divertido jugar….-hablo tratando de ignorar la expresión de la anti skill.

No quería perder la cabeza y hacerla pedazos allí mismo, pero en los ojos de aquella mujer había algo que le inquietaba demasiado.

No era la simple lástima que se vislumbraba hacia su aparente estado. No, era algo más. Como si sintiera que ella podría ver mas allá de su ser, hasta puntos que ni siquiera el mismo deseaba que descubrieran.

Como andar desnudo ante alguien que ni conoces…estar vulnerable….

En verdad, _**odiaba**_ esa sensación. Le hacía recordar más de lo que jamás deseaba sentir de nuevo.

Chasqueo la lengua, tratando de mantener la compostura y continuar a lo que había venido. Después de todo, a su parecer, la mujer no planeaba decir nada aun.

_como parece ser que te has quedado muda, yo tomare las riendas de esta conversación, por lo que preguntare….-detuvo su andar detrás de ella, para luego sonreír maquiavélicamente-… _ **a que has venido directamente hacia mí?**_

Había usado un tono estremecedor, casi dándole la sensación de que le hablaba directo al oído, grave y susurrante. Cualquiera se hubiera aterrorizado ante semejante situación, pero ella no. Aiho ya se había mentalizado ante las posibilidades de aquel encuentro, por lo que con toda la calma del mundo busco en sus bolsillos con una sonrisa suave.

Su acompañante ni se molesto en detenerla, aun sospechando que quizás podría tratarse de algún tipo de arma o similar. No podía morir 2 veces, así que no existía nada que representara un peligro real.

De hecho, le provocaba cierta gracia que incluso ella pudiera llegar a ese punto, al mismo tiempo que se decepcionaba un poco. Había esperado más de ella.

"Era de esperarse…supongo…"pensó por un instante, antes de terminar completamente sorprendido y desconcentrado.

La mano de la peliazul estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con unos pequeños trozos de una barra de chocolate que sostenía con la otra, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

_quieres un chocolate….?

Al parecer, Yomikawa Aiho era un espécimen completamente distinto a lo que acostumbraba tratar.

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo, no? Bueno! He regresado y con un capi bastante profundo (o eso intente xD) aunque con un final algo raro (es para relajarlos un poco e.e, la tensión es mala xD, además creo que sería algo que Yomikawa es bien capaz de hacer).**

 **A partir de aquí, Yomikawa comenzara su ardua labor por ayudar en lo que supone está sucediendo, al mismo tiempo que buscara la verdad detrás de aquel macabro centro de investigación. Ya comenzamos el segundo arco, el de "La investigación".**

 **También comenzare con ciertos guiños a la novela original y a cosas relacionadas a las "posibles causas" de muerte de estos adorablemente aterradores niños. Me pregunto si algún lector podrá darme una teoría acertada antes de que lleguemos a ese punto (descuiden! Aun falta para eso, quiero desenvolverlo todo en orden).**

 **Como habrán notado, en sus descripciones físicas lucen como los infantes que eran, en lugar de sombras. Eso se debe a que verlos como sombras es realmente un producto del miedo que generan a su alrededor, además de que si habláramos de su "forma real", estos niños realmente deberían mostrar el estado de su cuerpo al morir, sin embargo no lo hacen por el simple hecho de no desearlo. Son espíritus, pueden "cambiar" un poco su aspecto a voluntad, por el simple deseo de asustar o engañar a alguien para hacerles creer que están vivos.**

 **Por eso Yomikawa podría ver a Accel así, en lugar de verlo como una sombra amorfa como la primera vez. Ella no le teme ni el planea asustarla (aun). No la siente como una amenaza, lo cual genera eso, pero ojo! No olvidemos lo volátiles que estos niños pueden ser jeje**

 **En fin! Espero les haya gustado y aun exista alguien leyéndome jeje perdón por la tardanza. Ese fic se enfoca en una temática diferente a la habitual y por ello me tomo el tiempo para no echarlo todo a la borda. Es un divertido desafío.**

 **Como sea, review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: to aru majustu no Index no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kamachi-sensei.**

 **Fantasmas del Pasado.**

 **Cap. 7: Ilusiones.**

Si era completamente sincero, no entendía a los adultos. Nunca fue capaz de entenderlos; aunque siempre dio por sentado su tela de juicio de que, inevitablemente, muy en el fondo, todos podían llegar a ser malvados o egoístas.

Incluso cuando fingían mostrar amabilidad, a sus ojos eso solo era un hecho de que realmente planeaban algo, o deseaban obtener algún beneficio a cambio. Simplemente, nunca podían ser de fiar ni dejar de pensar en ellos mismos.

Por eso los odiaba…o bueno, ese apenas eran una de sus muchos motivos.

En su cabeza no podía caber la posibilidad de una situación como la que aquella anti skill le ofrecía, dejándolo más que solo desconcertado y, por primera vez en años, sin saber qué hacer.

El sabia causar dolor (mucho dolor), hacer sufrir de formas que nadie sería capaz de imaginar, divertirse sádicamente a consta de ello y actuar como si nada. Sabia como lograr romper a alguien, como si se tratara de un simple juego infantil. Sabía sonreír con falsa inocencia a situaciones de lo más perturbadoras.

Era capaz de ignorar la agonía ajena o aprovecharla para sus propios placeres a merced, sin siquiera sentir el más mínimo remordimiento. Todo aquello era parte del mundo retorcido y sombrío en el cual se había desarrollado, incluso cuando estaba vivo.

Era morir o matar. Aunque claro…en su caso, solo la ultima parte importaba.

Pero nunca, se imagino enfrentar algo que salía de sus propios contextos, como la gentileza simplemente inocente, sin intenciones ocultas u oscuros deseos.

O eso aparentaba quizás la mujer. No debía confiarse.

Chasqueo la lengua, tratando de no demostrar su inseguridad. Era casi como entrar a un escenario sin guion alguno.

_tu….que se supone que significa esto….?-pregunto mirándola fijamente. Buscaba alguna pista que vislumbrara algo malo en ella. Cualquier cosa!

Necesitaba encontrarlo….de lo contrario, sentía que su mente se quedaría en blanco!

La adulta, aun manteniendo su expresión tranquila y amable, respondió:

_es lo que ves. Un chocolate…!-se partió un pedazo mas, para sí misma y se lo metió en la boca, como una prueba de que no había nada extraño en el dulce.

No quería que el menor desconfiara de ella, ni tampoco causarle algún tipo de malestar. Solo quería iniciar un contacto con él.

Tener un buen inicio a pesar de todo.

El niño albino la siguió analizándola un rato mas, solo para comprobar que no había nada que pudiera hacerlo desconfiar realmente de la joven adulta, incomodándolo aun más.

Como era posible algo así? Los adultos…no, todas las personas en general, no importa cómo o de dónde fueran, siempre! Siempre deben tener algo malo dentro de ellas! Siempre debía existir algún beneficio propio detrás de alguna "buena" acción!

Porque ella….?!

_tu….-su respiración lucio apenas un poco alterada mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa, solo para disimular-…eres MUY divertida….jugar contigo, fue mi mejor elección…-suspiro desviando la mirada por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño.

Al parecer, volvía a considerar sus opciones, pero no se demoro mucho en ello. Al poco rato, finalmente Yomikawa pudo obtener lo que anhelaba.

El se acerco a ella, a pasos curiosamente rápidos y observo atento lo que tenía en sus manos. Su expresión era totalmente vacía. No había felicidad o tristeza, solo la miraba.

Luego de ello, estiro su mano lentamente para tomar el trozo de chocolate, pero cuidando por alguna razón, no hacer un contacto directo con ella; aunque al final apenas un leve roce se termino llevando a cabo, casi haciéndola creer que tal vez, solo lo imagino.

La velocidad con la cual el niño de cabellos blancos cortó el contacto era aterradoramente alta, así por como en cuestión de segundos, estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo, probando aun con dudas el dulce.

Eso llamo ligeramente la atención de la peliazul, pero no hizo comentario alguno. No era el momento adecuado para andar de curiosa. Aun así, ella miro su mano por un instante, sintiéndola extraña.

Su piel….esa sensación. Era fría, quizás demasiado. También lucia frágil, pero no la sentía así. Era casi similar como sentir algún tipo de vapor o humo, pero aun podía llegar a considerarlo solido. Ilógicamente lógico.

Una experiencia completamente irreal.

Accelerator por otro lado se dedicaba a tratar de degustar el chocolate. No era algo a lo que acostumbraba realmente, ni siquiera cuando aún estaba vivo. La comida no era algo a lo que le tuviera bonitos recuerdos, pero no consideraba que fueran experiencias demasiado agradables a tener en cuenta.

Se enfoco nuevamente en el chocolate.

El sabor no era tan dulce, tenía cierta amargura que le agradaba. También parecía tener trozos de avellana….o eran nueces? Quizás podía ser maní, y jamás se daría cuenta. No era bueno identificando ingredientes solo por comerlos. Su poca experiencia en dulces o cualquier tipo de postre o comida agradable era prácticamente nula, pero si los había probado alguna vez.

Antes….de llegar a ese centro de investigación al menos….

Cerró los ojos espantando esos pensamientos. Relajo un poco su cabeza, buscando que su lengua disfrutara de aquel efímero momento de placer. Como se encontraba actualmente, comer ya no era una necesidad, por lo que nunca había tratado de probar bocado de nada, ya ni por curiosidad. Se había limitado solo a olfatearlos un poco y pasarlos de largo.

Oh! Si…como aquella bebida de color marrón, casi negro que muchos de los investigadores solían beber. Su aroma le resultaba agradable y casi adictivo. Oh! Como deseaba probar un poco…!

Suspiro con cierto desgano, finalmente abriendo los ojos de nuevo hacia Aiho, de una forma menos severa a la anterior.

De verdad que no la comprendía, pero extrañamente…eso no le molestaba. Al menos no en ese preciso momento.

Ella seguía tranquila, y hasta satisfecha con el resultado de sus acciones.

_te gusto? Puedo darte más si quieres y..-

_porque haces esto?-le interrumpió, con genuina duda.

El no la comprendía….y por algún motivo extraño, deseaba lograrlo.

Ella simplemente sonrió con una dulzura que jamás había presenciado.

_yo…solo quiero ayudar…que seamos….amigos…-respondió con simpleza.

El fantasma se estremeció ante sus palabras y solo miro hacia la nada, para luego soltar una risa sarcástica.

_llegas algo tarde para eso y….-ladeo la cabeza sonriendo de manera escalofriante-…no entiendes el verdadero significado de ser "amigos" para mi, cierto?

Por qué ser juguetes, literalmente implicaba estar vivos e ingresar en aquel sitio voluntariamente, no? Pero ser amigos….

_a que….a que te refieres….?-balbucea la adulta, sintiendo el repentino peso del ambiente.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no soltar un grito al tener aquellos rubíes mirándola, apenas a cortos milímetros, al mismo tiempo que por un diminuto instante, creyó ver algo negro y espeso escurrir de ellos.

Habría sido su imaginación o…de verdad sucedió…?

Prefería no saberlo.

_antes de responder….morirías por un amigo Aiho….?-lo escucho murmurar macabramente mientras tragaba grueso.

Sabía que respondiera lo que respondiera, su vida dependería de ello.

Después de todo….eso debía ser común cuando intentas seguir el juego de la muerte, cierto?

 **+++++++Touma++++++**

Un nervioso azabache se removía frente a una de las entradas hacia aquel terrorífico sitio. No podía creer que realmente volvería a entrar allí pero….es que era una emergencia.

_solo a mí se me puede perder el móvil en un momento así….-suspiro frustrado. Irónicamente había usado sus auriculares y reproductor de música en su intento de escape, pero solo su teléfono había terminado cayendo, aun cuando ni lo toco aquella noche.

No había tenido el valor para regresar a aquel sitio, principalmente por la traumática experiencia anterior, además de la constante vigilancia de anti skill.

Suspiro.

En fin, realmente necesitaba recuperar su teléfono y no deseaba pedirle a alguien más ayuda para ello. Luego de todas las cosas macabras que sucedían dentro de aquel centro, prefería arriesgarse el mismo, en lugar de alguien.

Después de todo…además de su vida no tenía otra cosa valiosa que perder, cierto? Masajeo levemente su cabeza al considerarlo un segundo más.

Una mente vacía al fin y al cabo, no recordaba nada por lo cual valiera la pena retroceder, así que….

Respiro hondo y se adentro con valor.

Nunca imagino, que unos ojos curiosos y con diseño peculiar, lo habían visto desde la planta más alta.

Aquella figura sonrió, reconociendo a su juguete. Al parecer podría divertirse un poco con el de nuevo.

 **++++++Kihara+++++++++**

Un agotado rubio descansaba en su apartamento, maldiciendo por lo bajo la cobardía de los mercenarios de hoy en día. Enserio nadie se atrevía a aceptar ningún trabajo que implicara ingresar a ese ex centro de investigación?

_bah! Puras gallinas maricas!...-mascullo dejándose caer sobre el sofá mientras buscaba un cigarrillo entre sus bolsillos.

A un costado, justo sobre una meza, se encontraba su tablet. Con cierta pereza la observo, considerando lo masoquista (o sádico, quizás?) que sería encenderla para ver el mismo video que llevaba guardado allí desde hacía años.

No era la habitual, la que usaba en sus trabajos o proyectos. No, era una que había recibido exclusivamente de su abuelo; ya sabrá el mismo anciano con que maquiavélico y enfermizo propósito.

Suspiro con desgano, sentándose de golpe. De verdad no entendía porque sentía la necesidad de volver a ver el único archivo de video que guardaba aquella cosa.

Dependencia? Placer? Masoquismo? No. Ninguno de esos eran sus motivos.

Simplemente lo hacía porque al menos…así recordaba él porque quería insistir con aquel asunto que ya no le concernía desde hacía años.

Su propia terquedad bañada en orgullo lo obligaba a que así fuera. No deseaba aceptar su derrota ante aquel malnacido anciano, por lo que se aseguraría de atacarlo en lo único que le importaba.

Sus "importantísimos experimentos". Era un duelo de metodologías, con sabor a venganza.

Aquel hombre había echado a perder su vida, para luego también arruinar su mayor proyecto. Eso no se lo perdonaría jamás. Necesitaba y exigía una compensación por ello.

Se coloco sus audífonos y dio "play" al video. Su cara estaba completamente neutral, aunque en sus ojos se vislumbraba cierto asco, además del leve estremecimiento que atacaba su espalda en ciertos momentos.

No importaba cuantos años hayan transcurrido, y que tantas veces ya lo haya visto, no podía evitar sentir escalofríos cada vez que se enfrentaba a aquellas grotescas y sonidos asquerosamente dolorosos. Al menos así se cercioraba que aun no era alguien tan excéntrico como su abuelo.

Al menos no aun. Conservar cierto miedo hacia su propia seguridad era una prueba personal de ello.

Se cubre la boca, renunciando a su anterior cigarro, casi jadeante y al borde de vomitar.

El mismo era una persona cruel y sin escrúpulos, pero le faltaban aun años antes de convertirse en alguien tan retorcido como Kihara Gensei.

Esa sensación, casi tan parecida a la lastima; que experimentaba hacia su ex conejillo de indias mientras sufría en manos de los asquerosos experimentos de aquel anciano le demostraba lo blandengue que aun podía ser.

Quizás solo se debía a que todo aquello fue culpa suya, por ser tan descuidado y dejar que el anciano se tomara el atrevimiento, de no solo intervenir en sus proyectos, sino que se robara a muchos de sus objetos de prueba.

Apago el video, sin desear ver más. Sabía como terminaba y acababa de comer.

El nunca había sentido compasión, pero estaba seguro que no deseaba estar en el lugar de "aquel mocoso".

No podría deseárselo a nadie. De solo pensarlo, sentía nauseas.

_realmente…je….eres escalofriante….-murmuro suspirando y levantándose de golpe.

Necesitaba un trago.

 **++++++Accelerator+++++**

Un divertido e impaciente albino, esperaba con ansias la respuesta de la anti skill. El mismo era consciente de que quizás, esta vez podría haberse pasado un poco y la respuesta que buscaba, no le gustaría. Sin embargo, lo que ella termino respondiendo, lo dejo completamente sorprendido.

_si con eso…yo hubiera podido salvarte, probablemente no me importaría hacerlo…-respondió con seguridad. Ella era una anti skill. Su sueño y deseo, era proteger, especialmente a los niños, quienes aun tienen toda una vida por delante.

Dudar en algo como eso…era inaceptable.

El menor retrocedió, visiblemente perturbado ante sus palabras. No tenía una respuesta preparada para algo como eso y aquello, lo aterraba.

Qué clase de persona era ella….?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Había pensado en Aiho como una persona y no un….juguete? sintió un escalofrío mientras soltaba una risa ahogada.

_...realmente….eres interesante…ja…jaja….-no era normal que alguien lo perturbara tanto, sin duda ella debía ser especial.

Le dedico una sonrisa resignada.

_bien. Ganaste esta vez-anuncio, dándole confianza a la adulta sin saberlo-y por la mitad de puntos, te dejare preguntarme algo….es lo justo.-le miro algo molesto-..n-no es como si te lo merecieras! Eres solo un juguete muy extraño! Pero….me has entretenido muy bien y eso que aun no te he despedazado ni un poco…mereces un premio solo por eso….así que….adelante! pregunta!

La adulta lo pensó por largo rato. Era una oportunidad única y no sería bueno desperdiciarla. Tenía tantas dudas que sería difícil escoger solo una pero…

Recordó su día anterior y sonrió.

_tu….has oído sobre alguien llamada Misaka Mikoto…?-pregunto, con cierta timidez. La verdad, había pensando en investigar sobre algo más relacionado a todo lo sucedido allí, pero la imagen de aquella pareja destrozada por no saber nada de su hija la habían detenido. Ellos merecían algo de paz.

Lo demás…podía esperar.

Su acompañante fijo su atención en ella varios segundos, para luego entrecerrar sus ojos, casi con fastidio.

Enserio su humor era volátil y nada confiable.

_yo….no sé qué intentas descubrir con esto pero…me temo que vas por un callejón sin salida-anuncio, desconcertándola.

A que se refería?

_que quieres decir…?

El se acerco, finalmente interesado en colaborar. Si ella quería respuestas, se las daría. Ya le daba igual si ella sería feliz o no con eso.

_bueno….digamos que nadie de aquí….posee su "nombre humano" por así decirlo….-explico vagamente, como si no le importara en realidad-…ni siquiera yo recuerdo el mío….

Fue entonces cuando finalmente todo cayó en la mente de la adulta. Allí nadie podría reconocer a Misaka Mikoto como tal.

En aquel centro, nunca llamaban a nadie por su verdadero nombre.

_entonces….tu…c-como te llamare entonces….?-realmente le confundía semejante situación.

El niño solo rio divertido. No creyó que un tema tan trivial para él, le resultaría tan perturbador a Yomikawa.

_oh! Demonios! Le das demasiada importancia! Jaja-rio y se acerco, relajadamente-….me decían Accelerator….-hice un gesto de hastío. Odiaba ese nombre, pero no quería molestarse en pensar en otro. Que pereza.

Ella le sonrió un poco. Bueno, algo era algo.

_aun así…gracias….

_eh? Que rara eres! No te he dicho nada, no serás idiota?

Ella simplemente rio y observo su reloj. Al parecer ya debía irse o preocuparía a sus colegas.

_bueno…debo….

_que? Oye! No te he dicho si puedes irte! Aiho! Aiho!-chillo tratando de detenerla, mientras ella volteaba dejándole lo que restaba de la barra de chocolate en sus manos.-uh?

_quédatelo…regresare mañana si así lo deseas.-comento tranquila poniéndose de pie totalmente-….pero debo irme por ahora. Pórtate bien mientras no estoy-hablo, sin darse cuenta en su tono de profesora, a punto de palmear su cabeza, aunque el albino termino por alejarse, como si temiera quemarse a su tacto. Ella seguía extrañándose por eso pero no dijo nada-…lo siento. Nos vemos pronto…

Su curioso acompañante ya no respondió, sonriendo de manera extraña antes de simplemente desaparecer de allí.

Había tenido suficiente, al igual que la anti skill.

 **++++++Mental Out++++++**

Una divertida rubia, veía con curiosa como un aterrado y quizás, hasta mareado Kamijou Touma luchaba por escapar.

Ya lo había hecho creer que era un perro, luego un sapo, e incluso que miles de agujas lo atravesaban. Sus gritos le parecían dulces melodías en el pequeño "paraíso perdido" que creaba en su mente.

Esto realmente era muy divertido para ella. Sin embargo…algo extraño sucedía con aquel chico. Por algún motivo, a pesar de obviamente torturarlo con todo lo que le hacía, no parecía perder completamente la cabeza. No como ella deseaba.

Salía de sus ilusiones con excesiva facilidad, lo cual comenzaba a enfadarla.

Con Touma, por otra parte era una lucha continua contra el tiempo. Su cabeza se sentía hecha un completo caos. Si no fuera porque llevaba su mano a la cabeza de manera constante debido a las jaquecas que las ilusiones le provocaban, quizás estaría completamente perdido.

Ni siquiera entendía del todo en qué momento comenzó todo aquello. El simplemente había entrado con cuidado de no ser descubierto, cuando de la nada creyó ver la sombra de alguien a unos metros suyos, para luego terminar en medio de un mundo similar al de Alicia, del país de las maravillas.

No…más bien del país de las pesadillas.

Se estremecía entre nauseas, con cada jaqueca más violenta que la anterior. Casi podía sentir como si su cabeza se estuviera batiendo entre mil cuchillas, llevándola al límite, una y otra vez.

Si era franco…no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría.

"no…por favor. No sé quien seas pero…ya detente con esto! No es divertido!" pensó, a sabiendas que ella o él, no estaba seguro, le escucharía. Se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle en su reciente intento de huida.

 _He? De que hablas? Obviamente es muy divertido! Tienes mucho talento para ser muchas cosas_

 _A la vez! Jejeje_

 _Oh! Probemos esto ahora…!_

_n-no…! Espera…!-jadeo cuanto un nuevo dolor lo invadía. Era raro, ahora estaba en una cama de hospital. Trago grueso, no podía moverse.

Cerró los ojos intentando y anhelando que todo terminar rápido. Fue entonces cuando una extraña sensación le invadió.

"q-que…? Esto es…"

 _ **Una cama de hospital. Alguien al lado. No logra ver quien es…pero…..**_

_AGHR!-despierta de golpe, encontrándose nuevamente en medio del mismo pasillo donde había ingresado poco rato atrás-…p-pero que….?

Mira a varias direcciones, hasta encontrarse con algo inesperado. Una niña.

Rubia, expresión fastidiada y, curiosamente familiar…

_eh? T-tu…? Espera…!

La pequeña por su parte, algo ajena a lo sucedido solo mascullaba por lo bajo sobre lo inoportuno que cierto albino podía ser con sus caprichos. Justo ahora que se divertía…

Suspiro y sonrió a Touma, con un toque extrañamente infantil, nada acorde a las pesadillas que le había hecho sufrir.

_lo siento….creo que debo irme ahora, pero descuida! Cuando quieras, estaré dispuesta a terminar lo nuestro! Jeje-rio borrándose ante sus ojos y dejándole totalmente confundido.

Qué demonios le había pasado….?

 **+++++++Rato después/planta alta/norte++++++++**

Todos, finalmente se habían reunido ante la presencia algo vacía y lejana de su "líder", quien parecía más que nada, perdido en sí mismo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en regañarlos por tardar tanto, o peor! Preguntar qué rayos estaban haciendo.

_muy bien! Ya estamos todos…que quieres decirnos…?-pregunto con tono aburrido el niño de ojos verdes.

Usualmente cuando algo así sucedía, era por dos simples razones: o tratarían de un asunto sumamente importante…o Accelerator simplemente se había aburrido y decidió molestarlos también.

Deseaban internamente que fuera por la primera opción.

El peliblanco los miro de reojo, analizando la situación. Sabía que no ganaría nada haciendo lo que planeaba, pero la curiosidad era muy grande como para dejarla pasar. Además, de que en caso de no obtener lo que buscaba, tampoco perdería nada.

El tiempo, no tenía valor, puesto que ya había muerto.

_alguna vez escucharon…sobre alguien llamada Misaka Mikoto….?

Nunca imagino que la tercera guerra mundial estallaría por una simple pregunta, en todos sus "amigos".

 **Notas finales: hola! Hola! Como han estado? Espero que bien! Si…esta vez quizás no tarde taaaanto pero es que moría por escribir esta parte y mi musa por algún motivo estuvo buena onda xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Poco a poco iré introduciéndolos más a distintos personajes, pues cada uno tiene su desarrollo propio e historia, aunque claro que a algunos les doy más cámara que otros, pero me esforzare en darles su momento a todos los que pueda sin perderme en la historia.**

 **Al parecer Yomikawa ya ha comenzado a dar pasos hacia el camino que le acercara lentamente a Accelerator, a pesar de lo esquivo que este se muestra hacia ella. Y es que vamos! La pobre ha roto casi todos sus esquemas y lo desarmo por completo sin poder hacer nada. Un buen comienzo!...creo. Sobre el video que ve Kihara-kun, bueno…está relacionado a cierta muerte e.e**

 **También hice guiños a ciertos momentos y diálogos de las novelas. Por cierto, alguno sabe en cuál de las novelas se hablaba mas del séptimo? Ando buscando sin mucho éxito y una ayuda o referencia no me vendría nada mal**

 **En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este capi! Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: to aru majutsu no Index no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kamachi-sensei.**

 **Fantasmas del pasado.**

 **Cap. 8: Nombres.**

 **++++++Ala Sur+++++++**

Completamente alejada y aburrida de seguir jugando junto a sus "amigos" una solitaria sombra de cabellos rubios y ojos con el peculiar diseño de estrellas en ellos, se paseaba lentamente por los pasillos, perdida en sus propias cavilaciones.

Desde que Accelerator les había preguntado por aquel nombre tan extraño, una sensación de vacío y confusión la habían invadido. A diferencia de los demás, ella no intentaba escapar de su vida anterior con todos los juegos. Ella aceptaba y revivía en su mente esos aterradores momentos de forma constante y, en ocasiones, compartía dichas pesadillas con sus "juguetes".

Mental Out. El nombre perfecto para una verdugo que solo encontraba diversión real al iniciar en su propio mundo a sus juguetes preferidos, casi como una muestra retorcida y nada apreciada de su aprecio hacia ellos.

Ella ya no le tenía miedo a sus recuerdos y pesadillas. Ella había convivido con ellas toda su vida y después, también su muerte. Para ella, ese mundo que la mantenía en el límite de la cordura y la locura, era su salón de juegos preferido. Siempre era increíblemente divertido pasar el rato allí.

Pero en esta ocasión, algo en su curiosidad e incertidumbre la alejaban de allí, con cierta insatisfacción mientras buscaba la respuesta inexistente a las palabras de su "líder".

Un nombre…era quizás lo más importante y significativo en la vida de un ser humano, siempre estando presente en la vida diaria y pasando su significancia desapercibida casi para todos. Es difícil apreciar verdaderamente algo que posees constantemente, por ello el valor solo es puesto en tela de juicio, cuando estas cerca de perderlo o ya lo has perdido.

Así suele actuar la mentalidad de muchas personas, aunque para variadas circunstancias. Dinero, parejas, objetos banales, situaciones, etc. Todo, siempre y cuando lo tengas a mano, puedes dar su importancia por sentado y quizá, incluso llegar a presumir que serias perfectamente capaz de vivir si un día ese "algo" desapareciera, aunque sin poder hacerte una idea real de dicha experiencia.

 _ **No sabes que tienes hasta que lo pierdes….**_

Una triste y cruda verdad, incluso para ellos. Pero el problema era aun peor…cuando ni siquiera sabes que es "eso" que has perdido, pero sabes que ya no lo tienes.

Sus existencias, giraban precisamente en torno a ello.

Ella, como una de las "victimas" lo entendía mejor que cualquiera, sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto.

Perder su vida en el pasado, había resultado quizás a ojos de muchos su mayor pérdida pero estaban equivocados. Ella no había caído en ningún tipo de desesperación o dolor por ello, de hecho, consideraba que "morir" era un concepto demasiado sobrevalorado como para darle tanta importancia.

Había cosas mucho peores que morir. Tanto ella como sus compañeros de juego lo entendía perfectamente, por lo que sus muertes no eran más que un recuerdo oscuro que pasaban normalmente por alto, pero que no podían considerar como la peor cosa que les haya pasado. O la pequeña, así lo sentía personalmente.

A pesar de seguir cavilando tanto en el asunto en sí, ella no lo comprendía del todo. Ella ya no tenía un _nombre._ Al menos no el que le pertenecía originalmente. Lo había perdido, igual que todos allí.

En ese lugar, un nombre "humano" no era necesario. Ellos eran simples ratas reemplazables y por ello, solo se solían referir a ellos por números, o en el mejor de los casos, por apodos relacionados a los experimentos que solían llevarse con ellos.

Mental Out. De solo repetirlo en su cabeza, una sensación de rabia invadía sus sentidos. Era una fortuna estar sola, puesto que seguramente su malestar afectaría a sus amigos y Accelerator y los demás, no dudarían en hacerle pagar.

Por algún extraño motivo, a ninguno de ellos podía llevarlos a su "salón de juegos" especial, lo cual era en parte frustrante y por otro lado, muy aliviador. Al menos eso le ayudaba a creer que ellos realmente eran solo sus amigos y no sus juguetes.

Encontrar una diferencia entre ambos, era su única salía hacia la realidad. Especialmente en momentos como en el actual, donde algo tan burdo como ser llamada con el titulo de las torturas a las que fue sometida; hacían su alma corromperse aun más.

Quizás a los científicos o investigadores le resultaba gracioso y hasta absurdo llamarlos así, algo que puede que incluso, ni siquiera había sido realizado con la intención de afectarlos; pero en el fondo también los había marcado en cierta forma.

Habían perdido sus nombres normales. Habían perdido a sus "yo" humanos. Habían perdido…su verdadera identidad.

Nadie. Esa palabra podría describirlos en gran parte. Nunca existiría allí un registro de sus vidas, y si en determinado caso, si lo encontraban, difícilmente podrían identificarlos.

Eran sombras….solo fantasmas….en el completo sentido de la palabra.

Rio con cierta amargura. Bueno, debía tratar de verle el lado positivo a todo ello. A pesar de seguir usando esos crueles apodos, al menos tenían una manera de identificarse entre ellos. Además, aun tenían la capacidad de crear sus propios "yo" a partir de cero.

Cuantas personas alguna vez no habrán deseado aquello? Poseer un nombre que por cualquier motivo, no te agrada y solo desear cambiarlo a uno que si te identifique. Ella…ellos podían hacerlo.

Cuando quisieran, como quisieran y por la razón que se les antojara. Solo era cuestión de intentar ser más creativos….

Tan perdida estaba, que realmente termino sorprendida por la curiosa sonrisa a pocos centímetros de su rostro de aquel niño siempre sonriente y optimista.

Oh!...de verdad quería golpear su cara.

_Crash…qué demonios haces aquí…?-gruño. Justo cuando deseaba estar sola, el idiota tenía que aparecer.

Su acompañante, de cabellos azabaches y una curiosa banda blanca en la frente, hizo algo similar a un puchero. Su imagen casi parecía a la de alguien que jamás rompería un plato.

Nada más ajeno a la realidad.

_wahh! Eres mala! Y yo que vine preocupado porque tus agallas se hayan desinflado!-suspiro pero sin borrar su ánimo. A diferencia de lo que sus compañeros creían, realmente se preocupaba por ellos y solo trataba de ayudar-…parecías muy afectada por lo que el jefe menciono y creí que sería bueno verte…ya sabes, saber si estás bien y esas cosas….

Ella rodo los ojos.

_no soy la única. No me digas que a ti no te afecto?-realmente deseaba en ocasiones poder leer su mente también. Aunque algo le advertía que solo encontraría cosas bizarras y absurdas allí.

_lo sé, pero….tu sabes que por algún motivo no les caigo bien jeje Darky, Accel, Rai y Mel son muy gruñones…-se quejo recordando las veces que intento ser amables con ellos, pero solo obtuvo que al final terminaran molestos sin razón aparente.-pero soy determinado y mis agallas hará que llegue a sus corazones!

A los ojos de la rubia, había tantas razones para justificar aquello que probablemente nunca terminarían de hablar.

_y por que será…?-ironizo masajeando su frente. El chico le resultaba un poco estresante-….pero como consejo, podrías dejar de usar esos ridículos apodos….son irritantes y poco tolerantes….

No tenía idea de donde al azabache se le ocurrió que era una buena táctica usar sus "nombres clave" de una manera más cariñosa.

Eso solo lograba que repudiaran aun mas ser llamados así. No eran maquinas, tampoco ratas de laboratorio; pero sobretodo, no eran bebes o mascotas!

Además…de que por algún motivo, sentía que los apodos de Crash Attack parecían sacados de algún libro de fantasía infantil. Nada acorde a su actual situación.

_claro que no! Son divertidos! Te llenan de agallas! Como a un súper héroe!-sonrió animado.- como el mío! Por eso me gusta!

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, rindiéndose a intentar razonar con él. En gran parte odiaba esa sonrisa estúpida, llena de energía, casi insufrible y tontamente optimista. Todo en el, era simplemente fastidioso.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar envidiarlo un poco. Y quizás, era eso lo que lo hacía, tanto a ella como a sus colegas despreciarlo.

Celos de su sonrisa. De su optimismo. De su estúpida felicidad.

A veces realmente se preguntaba porque alguien tan "feliz y despreocupado" como el aun seguía con ellos. No se veía perturbado por ningún motivo en especial y era de los que menos participaba en sus juegos.

De hecho, en ocasiones creía que nada de ello era de su interés, y solo estaba allí porque si.

_tu…realmente eres increíble…-suspiro derrotada-…ya quisiera yo una mente tan vacía y despreocupada como la tuya…..-rio mientras se disponía a alejar, perdida en su intento de analizar sus palabras.

No se había dado cuenta que el niño se le había quedado mirando con cierta sorpresa por varios segundos, antes de disipar su sonrisa por un corto instante y regresar a seguirla entre risas.

_ese es el espíritu! Agallas!-chillo sin borrar su eterna sonrisa.

La chica por otro lado trato de ponerse en su lugar, considerando sus ideas y las del azabache. Podía escoger su identidad ya que había perdido la anterior, no?

El tonto presente había dando a entender que su nombre ahora era el de un héroe o algo similar. Ah…algo sobre agallas…lo que sea.

Miro a través de una de las ventanas, dejándose caer en una de sus pequeñas fantasías.

Si ella pudiera escoger que tipo de nombre quería….quizás seria el de una princesa. No. El de una reina.

Ella técnicamente gobernaba su "sala de juegos" dentro de su cabeza, no? Una reina era ideal para ello….

Ahora….solo le faltaba gobernar a su príncipe. Donde quiera que este.

 **++++++Cierto departamento estudiantil++++++++**

Un agotado Kamijou Touma se dejaba caer agotado sobre su cama, maldiciendo su mala suerte nuevamente, mientras rememoraba lo sucedido aquel día.

Aquel centro de investigación era quizás uno de los lugares más escalofriantes que jamás había conocido, pero lograba una curiosa sensación dentro de el que lo inquietaba de manera distinta a la habitual.

Aquellas sombras, alucinaciones, voces. Lo normal, era simplemente dejarse llevar por miedo rotundo sin dudarlo mucho, como la primera noche que piso aquel sitio. No debía pensarlo, solo seguir su instinto pero….

En esta ocasión sintió algo diferente. Algo familiar. En esa voz….en esas imágenes tan raras….

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, sintiendo aquello que estaba presente en su ser desde hacía unos meses. La sensación de olvidar algo muy importante.

Sonrió con tristeza. Eso ya era habitual. Después de todo, había perdido la memoria poco tiempo atrás, por lo que demasiadas cosas importantes se habían perdido.

No había nada que hacer. Ya ni lamentarse valía la pena.

Suspiro y recordó el cómo su mano lo había salvado de caer en la locura. La observo un largo rato. No era extraño que aquello sucediera. Por algún motivo, sentía que en su mano derecha se ocultaba algún misterio que no comprendía del todo, pero que quizás guardaba relación con el hecho de haber sobrevivido dos veces a aquella sombra tan insistente.

Se negaba a creer las tonterías sobre fantasmas, pero de que había algo raro en ese lugar, lo había. No sabía que era y su sentido de supervivencia le advertía que era mejor así pero…

De verdad creyó haber sentido algo…como si, estuviera a punto de iluminar su vacía mente de nuevo y eso….realmente…lo hizo tan feliz por aquellos cortos instantes….

Se golpeo mentalmente, mandando esas fantasías al demonio. No era un niño, aferrarse a semejante ilusión era una pérdida de tiempo. Seguramente no se debía a nada importante.

Seguiría adelante con su vida y no regresaría a aquel maldito sitio. Ni el mejor de sus celulares lo valía. Ya vería como arreglárselas luego.

Pero en definitiva…debía mantenerse lejos de ese lugar. La próxima vez su mala suerte podría hacer acto de aparición y nada lo salvaría.

Una chica, entre varias personas mas ya habían desaparecido. No quería ser el siguiente. Ya había sido suficientemente malo perder sus recuerdos, perder su vida no era precisamente mejorar.

Con esa determinación, Kamijou Touma se dispuso a dormir, en un intento de olvidar aquella familiar sensación.

No quería terminar cediendo ante aquella ilusión.

 **++++++Accelerator+++++++**

Cansado y aburrido, cierto niño albino iba recorriendo el centro. No tenía ánimos para nada en especial y, aparentemente, por esa noche nadie iba a "visitarlos".

Le daba igual de cualquier forma. No tenía ganas de romper juguetes vacios de nuevo. Simplemente se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Específicamente enfocados en Yomikawa Aiho. El…. No la podía comprender y eso, de verdad le frustraba.

Ella era tan…diferente a todas las personas que había conocido y que habían rodeado su vida. Y con todo eso, le costaba saber cómo actuar con ella.

Sus reacciones y palabras lo dejaban con la mente en blanco, bajaba sus defensas y quedaba totalmente vulnerable ante ella.

Frunció el ceño, considerando que debería de buscar alguna forma para cambiar eso. Aiho se estaba acercando más de la cuenta y muy rápido.

Aunque….no siempre lo consideraba algo malo….

Llevo sus dedos a sus labios, tratando de recordar el sabor del dulce. Ni siquiera sabía que aun podía probar bocado alguno, pero la curiosidad y propio infantilismo que en cierta forma conservaba lo traiciono, actuando por instinto al probarlo.

No se había sentido feliz en tanto tiempo. Solo por ello, puede que la dejara ilesa un tiempo más. Solo tal vez.

Después de todo…n-no era como el realmente quisiera tenerla vida, no! Ella era un juguete! La rompería tarde o temprano!

O eso se repetía a sí mismo. Si seguía por ese rumbo, comenzaría a perder la fe en sus propias acciones.

Suspiro y se sentó en el suelo molesto. Fue solo entonces cuando sintió algo extraño cerca suyo…

_uh? Qué demonios es esto…?-mascullo encontrándose con sorpresa con un teléfono celular.

Aun parecía funcionar!

Una sonrisa divertida surco sus labios. Casi como por arte de magia todo lo que aquejaba su mente pasó a segundo plano.

Quería estrenar ese curioso juguete nuevo!

Incluso la anti skil…podía esperar por ahora.

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo, no? Jeje quizás no tanto. Como sea! Espero les haya gustado el capi! Esta vez me enfoque más en algunos personajes que hasta ahora deje de lado, pero que se merecen tiempo en cámara n.n**

 **Se que quizás las personalidades y formas de actuar de Misaki y el séptimo no son tan parecidas a las de sus originales en las novelas, pero tome en cuenta que aun son niños fantasmas y detrás de cada acción suya, se encuentran ciertas pistas de su pasado. Además, lo de los apodos me pareció gracioso, puesto que siempre creí que el séptimo podía ser muy irritante, aun sin darse cuenta! xD espero no les haya molestado.**

 **Jeje poco a poco, algo del pasado de estos niños va siendo revelado, pero sin dar una idea clara. Cuando sea el momento, todo será revelado!**

 **Les gusto la introducción más profunda a Misaki, Guhnda y Touma? Espero que sí!**

 **He de confesar que este cap ya estaba listo, incluso antes que el anterior. Que puedo decir, la inspiración con nuestra reina me gano. Y por si no quedo claro, lo que Misaki hace cuando "juega" con sus juguetes es simple. Ella no teme recordar su vida y muerte, lo considera algo ordinario de su día a día (no diré porque, eso es un spoiler muy grande aun u-u pero aceptare teorías si ya las tienen en mente xD) por lo que "invita" a sus juguetes a revivir con ella dichos recuerdos. Literalmente al "salón de juegos" al que se refiere, es su propia mente hecha alucinaciones.**

 **Otra cosa…en el siguiente cap, prometo aclarar que fue con Misaka, Kakine y Mugino xD**

 **En fin. Espero hayan disfrutado leer, review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas: to aru majutsu no Index no me pertenece, todo es obra de kamachi-sensei.**

 **Perdón por la demora!**

 **Fantasmas del Pasado.**

 **Cap. 9: Olvido.**

Un nombre.

 _ **Sin valor.**_

Todo ese maldito escándalo y solo por un nombre. Realmente nunca le agrado la Railgun del todo, pero esto realmente le hizo pensar que debía de ser una mocosa exagerada.

No era tan importante, es decir. Ellos no tenían tal cosa, o al menos no lo recordaban, pero nunca pensaban demasiado en ello. A quien podría importarle?

Chasqueo la lengua.

_ _ **es una completa idiotez…**_

Poseer algo tan inverosímil como un nombre, realmente no tiene un significado mayor que el de indicar "quien eres" ante el mundo y ante uno mismo; pero eso no implica que te reconozcan como tal.

Ella…todo ellos quizás alguna vez tuvieron algún nombre "humano". Un nombre normal, como cualquier otro humano existente, pero nada de ello significo que aquellos científicos los reconocieran como ellos mismos.

Solo fueron simples ratas de laboratorios desechables más. Podrían ser reemplazados una y otra vez; si morían nadie los recordaría…como ahora.

No, de hecho; para aquellos monstruos con bata ni siquiera eran niños o seres humanos, sus existencias fueron reducidas a simples bolas de carne que terminarían eventualmente cercenadas por su inevitable destino.

Ni más. Ni menos.

Si el mundo pensaba así de ellos, para la pelirroja no había motivos para que ella creyera lo mismo del injusto mundo en el cual vivían.

_he…!

Corrección. _**Existían.**_

 _ **Encadenados.**_

Pero eso...solo eran puros detalles sin importancia. Por ahora disfrutaría sin remordimientos de la más reciente nueva diversión con la cual gozaban; ahora que anti skill frecuentaba aquel sitio.

Que los demás hicieran lo que quisieran.

_jeje… nada mejor que una lluvia de sangre para mejorar el humor…-murmuro con una sonrisa retorcida mientras se perdía entre las sombras, siguiendo el sonido de voces acercándose.

Los demás eran libres de pensar o reaccionar como lo desearan, ella disfrutaría de la nueva oscuridad que se cerniría en aquel edificio desolado, solo para seguir alimentando al monstruo dentro de ella que los científicos crearon.

Después de todo, la opción que ella como Meltdowver elegía, terminaría siendo la única viable. De nada serviría recordar y lamentarse; era mucho más divertido ver al resto del mundo devorarse entre sí.

Así era la vida, o no?

…o mejor dicho, así era el mundo real…oscuro y lleno de bestias sedientas de destruir a los demás…

 **+++++++++++++++++Railgun+++++++++++++++++++++++**

No lo entendía. Porque escuchar el nombre de "Misaka Mikoto" le angustiaba tanto?

Según los demás, ella se altero tanto que provoco casi un corto, aunque eso no lo recordara en realidad.

Había algo mal con ella? había oído ese nombre antes…?

No estaba segura. La mayoría de los sucesos que rodeaban su anterior vida estaban muy borrosos, por lo que no podría recordarlo de ser así.

Suspiro con pesadez. Reaccionar de esa manera provoco más de una burla de sus compañeros y una mirada severa de su "líder".

 _ **Más te vale controlarte….**_

Trago grueso al recordar las palabras del niño con ojos carmín. Dejando a un lado lo que los otros pensaran, que Accelerator pareciera molesto con ello, le daba mala espina.

Con Meltdowver y Mental Out mantenían una especie de rivalidad "amistosa", con Dark Matter y Crash Attack casi no hablaba, pero no se llevaban mal precisamente pero…Accelerator era un asunto aparte.

Para todos.

El era muy distante aunque autoritario. Por algún motivo que se escondía en lo profundo de cada uno de ellos, era imposible desobedecerlo. Considerarlo un enemigo era aterrador y peligroso a pesar de estar muertos ahora.

Tenía tantas dudas sobre aquello pero por ahora optaría por guardárselas para sí. Por motivos variados, el tema parecía traer tensión para todos, así que lo mejor sería guardar y olvidar.

Después de todo, si olvido algo es porque no era tan importante, cierto?

 _Quizás me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua…._

Frunció el ceño y aspiro hondo. Mejor intentaría pensar en otra cosa. Después de todo, que tan importante podría ser eso…?!

 _Miko-chan!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, entre un jadeo extrañamente doloroso que le hizo imposible no agarrarse la cabeza, mientras las luces cercanas a su ubicación comenzaban a centellear.

_q-que rayos…?!

Que había sido eso?! Porque le dolió tanto?!

_n-no…! Maldición! N-nooo!-se quejo tratando de reprimir la angustia que volvía a envolverla por completo, mientras la imagen de una mujer castaña junto a un peluche golpeaba su mente sin piedad.

 _Miko-chan! Mira lo que mamá tiene para ti!_

_Ahh! Basta! No quiero!-grito comenzando a perder el control, en lo que algo cálido descendía por sus mejillas, borroneando su visión.

 _Es Gekota!_

_CALLATEEEEE! Estúpidos recuerdos de mierda! De qué rayos me sirve recordar esto ahora?! De que me sirve sufrirlo todo de nuevo!? Calla! Cállate! Cállate y cállate! No quiero pensarlo más! Me rehúso a recordar! Ella no existe! ESA PERSONA A QUIEN LLAMAS NO SOY YOOOOOOO!- Rompió en gritos, casi calcinando por completo cada conexión eléctrica a varios metros a su alrededor, para luego finalmente caer sentada y agotada por el torbellino de emociones repentina.

Dolía.

Demasiado.

No quería volver a experimentar algo así de nuevo, así que…dejaría a su mente vaciarse lentamente de nuevo.

Lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora. Trataría de ignorar lo demás…por el bien de sí misma.

Era tan extraño….sentirse a gusto con su situación actual….aunque mas allá de ello, lo reconocía…

_...soy…una cobarde…-sollozo, forzando una sonrisa mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

No estaba del todo segura del porque los demás seguían tal y como estaban, pero en lo que respecta a ella misma…era solo cobardía.

 _Quizás…las cosas son mejores así…_

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++Dark Matter/Poco antes+++++++++++++++++++++**

_No crees que estas siendo un poco paranoico?

_Ya cállate! –se quejo el niño albino, mirando a su "compañero" con profundo fastidio. Estaba molesto y estresado luego de la reacción de los demás por aquella estúpida pregunta que el mismo hizo, tan solo por hacerle un mugre favor a Aiho.

Cuando la volviera a vez, se descargaría con ella. Todo esto estaba pasando gracias a que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer caso a sus palabras.

Rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio y continuó caminando, tratando de ignorar el parloteo del otro. Entendía claramente las intenciones de Dark Matter, simplemente estaba interesado en "estirar su lengua" para que confesara porque había preguntado aquello y, aun mas importante; a donde se iba cuando nadie lo veía.

Je. Eso no era tan fácil como parecía, especialmente cuando las intenciones de sus "amigos" eran tan claras y obvias para él.

_Pierdes tú tiempo intentando hablarme. No pienso decir más sobre el tema. Me tienen harto con tanto lloriqueo-se quejo, al recordar a la Railgun.

Ansiaba tanto hacerla pedazos allí mismo por tan patético espectáculo, pero opto por no pensarlo más e ir a refrescar su mente un poco.

_wah! Eres tan aburrido!-suspiro resignado el de ojos verdes, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa un tanto animada- pero no importa. La curiosidad que tengo no se irá solo con que sepas lo que quiero saber…de igual modo, se que tarde o temprano todos nos enteraremos. Después de todo, aquí no existen secretos para nadie, no?

Accelerator mascullo algo inentendible por lo bajo, antes de decidir cambiar de tema. Esa impertinencia por parte de Dark Matter (y presumiblemente compartida por el resto) comenzaba a desagradarle….aunque en el fondo sabia que el mismo provoco aquello.

_Mejor hablemos de algo que me interese, a ti ese asunto no te afecto…porque…?-interrogo algo curioso.

Esa burda y vacía reacción en el niño de ojos verdes había capturado su atención poderosamente y deseaba una respuesta clara.

Tal vez con ello comenzaría a considerarlo "no tan idiota".

El aludido por su lado solo soltó una risilla "inocente" para luego, finalmente responder.

_Bueno. El asunto de nombres e identidad real para mi…no significan nada la verdad-hablo con completa calma y sinceridad-…quien solía ser y quien soy ahora….no tengo conflicto alguno al respeto. Recuerde o no, yo no voy a cambiar…

Fue hablando tranquilamente sin que el albino dejara de mirarlo; atento a cada reacción.

_Digo…si tuviera que escoger…yo no sufriría tanto sabes? Entre mi "antes" y mi "después"-aspiro hondo en lo que observaba el contraste entre las sombras y los matices del sol atraviesa una de las ventanas del pasillo-…si tengo que poseer una identidad, porque no puede ser múltiple?-comento con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

El de mirada carmín sabía a lo que se refería, así que solo sonrió de lado, curiosamente divertido con aquella respuesta.

_Interesante…-murmuro en lo que continuaron su camino perdiéndose en el pasillo-…muy interesante…

Las cosas en aquel lúgubre ex centro de Investigación, lentamente dejaban de parecer tan aburridas.

 **++++++++++++Días Después/Aiho+++++++++++++++++**

Unas gigantescas montañas de libros e informes cubría completamente la sala de cierta anti skill de cabello atado en coleta; quien solo observaba todo lo que le esperaba revisar el fin de semana y comenzaba a servirse su primera taza de café.

Le había tomado estos últimos días reunir todos y cada uno de los registros de desapariciones en los últimos 20 años; y sabia que aun faltaban muchos más, sin contar a aquellos que terminaban perdidos en el olvido pero…no se rendiría. Este sería el inicio de todo.

_Bien….a trabajar!

Le daría paz a esos niños, a cualquier precio.

 **Notas finales: Hola! Cuanto tiempo? Lo sé, no tengo perdón pero…pasaron demasiadas cosas; pero lo importante es que regrese! Wii!**

 **Muy bien. Con este cap terminan los puntos de vista con este asunto y al fin remontaremos la trama lineal sobre Yomikawa y su curiosa investigación. Poco a poco nos acercamos al clímax de la historia y más misterios irán siendo revelados en su momento.**

 **Mikoto corre el riesgo de recordar aunque ella aun desee estar dentro de su burbuja de confort para no sufrir con la verdad, Accelerator parece considerar el "recordar" una creciente amenaza y las dudas entre sus compañeros hacia el comienzan….**

 **Sobre Kakine diría que lo de sus "dos yo" lo pensé por el asunto del Kakine original y el escarabajo05. Uno es el amable que se muestra ante todos, pero el otro "despierta" cuando la oscuridad dentro de aquel edificio se hace insoportable. Mugino…bueno, ella sigue tan sádica como la conocemos y claramente no siente piedad por nadie que entre allí.**

 **Como habrán notado, todos parecen temer especialmente a Accelerator…más adelante se podrá profundizar el porqué de ello.**

 **Y si, Yomikawa ya puso manos a la obra y el salseo se viene con todo!**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto que quedo. Tratare de mejorar**

 **Review?**


End file.
